Better Man Now
by Slayer1998
Summary: This story will be a crossover from Vampire Diaries and Sons Of Anarchy, Elena moves back to Mystic Falls she hopes to avoid the club and Damon but Damon has changed a lot since she left the club has changed a lot will she be able to stay away from her family and from him?
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: So I've had the idea for this story for a while i'm not totally sure whats gonna happen but I will figure it out as I go. But to give you a little idea it will be a mix of Vampire Diaries and Sons Of Anarchy it will mainly be the characters from VD in the SOA setting story I will not be following the shows stories and timeline exactly it will basically be all of the VD characters we love in a bike club, I also get inspiration and ideas from certain songs randomly one song for this story is Man Enough Now Chris Bandi. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter please review and let me know what you think and even what you would like to see happen and i'll post chapters as often as I can! I will also do my best to explain when it's a flashback in the story.

 _Backstory- Damon and Stefan were born and raised in the Sons Of Anarchy club their father Giuseppe was President of the club and their mother Lily was always by his side supporting him in every choice he made. Giuseppe was in an accident on a club trip and died when Damon was 16 and Stefan was 14 and after their father died Damon was more determined than ever to follow in his dad footsteps one day and dedicated his whole life to club business. Elena moved to Mystic Falls when she was 17 after her parents died which meant her and her younger brother Jeremy had to move across the country to live with her Aunt Jenna and Uncle Ric,Ric was the Vice President of SOA when Giuseppe died and took the role as president and did his best to be a father figure to Damon and Stefan as they grew up. Elena met Damon through Ric and fell in love with him almost instantly and jumped into the club life without a second thought but as time passed and Damon became more focused on the club and less focused on him and Elena she left for college leaving Damon and her life behind. The club members will be Ric, Damon, Stefan, Enzo, Klaus, Marcel and Kol and Jeremy will be prospects. The girls or "Crow Eaters" will be Lily, Elena, Rebecca, Caroline, Hayley and Lexi and Bonnie, the cops will be Matt and Elijah. The story will pick up when Elena comes back to Mystic Falls. I just like to give a little bit of a description of characters before I start._

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Elena's POV**

As I drive past the Welcome to Mystic Falls sign I take a deep breath still not believing that i'm here back in Mystic Falls after telling myself for the last 4 years that no matter what I would never come back to this town. I had an almost perfect life in L.A but I had to get away from him I needed to be around people I could trust I needed to be safe and as much as I hated it I knew that one place was Mystic Falls no one knew I was coming back besides Jenna, Ric and the hospital not even Jeremy knew which was for the best because as soon as he knew the club would know... Damon would know.

After a long exhausting trip I finally pull up in front of my cute house in a quiet neighborhood seeing Jenna's White Mercedes Benz AMG GLS in my driveway I should have known she would be here waiting she was the one that had helped me get this house in such a short time even though she wasn't happy about it she would ask me everyday to please move in with her and Ric even though I loved them and appreciated their help through the last few months I just couldn't move in with them I needed my space. Once I walked through the front door I called out "Jenna?" a few seconds later she appeared from the kitchen with a huge smile on her face "Elena! you made it" moving quickly to me pulling me close and hugging me tight "it's so good to see you" and I couldn't help but smile back "it's good to see you to Jenna" after a few more seconds she finally let me go looking me over slowly "you look good.." she says her eyes analyzing my face slowly giving her a small smile "Thanks.. all the bruises have healed well all the ones on my face at least" I say trying to sound confident while talking about the one thing that I really didn't want to, I saw anger flash across Jenna's face before she spoke "Elena we can still do something about.." I put up my hand cutting her off quickly "No I don't want to I just want to put him in the past i'm here now i'll be fine" praying to god she won't push this conversation right now I could tell that she didn't want to but thankfully she let out a small sigh and nodded her head "Okay, well I got almost everything set up here you should have everything you need and the moving truck got here last night so all your stuff is here and in boxes I figured i'd let you unpack" she says giving me a small smile "Thanks for doing all this Jenna really you have helped so much and the place looks great" I say as I walk more into the living room "well good i'm glad you like it.. just promise me that you will look into a security system I have a few packets of different options on the kitchen table and get a gun to Elena please I know you don't want to talk about it and I won't push you and I won't push you living with me and Ric either but the least you could do is try and make this place as safe as possible..." I nod and turn to her "I will I promise" I say giving her a reassuring smile which she returns "Alright good, i'll get out of your hair let you settle and relax but will you please come over for dinner tomorrow night? it will just be me and ric and Jeremy.. and before you say anything Elena I know you don't want Jeremy to know because the club will know but he's your brother and he loves you he deserves to know that your back.. and it also isn't fair for Ric to keep this secret everyone's gonna know eventually I honestly don't know how anyone doesn't if you told Bonnie" she says as she grabs her purse and keys from the couch as much as I wanted to fight her on it I knew she was right even if I had a grudge against the club and hated the fact that Jeremy was trying to be a part of it I couldn't hide forever it wasn't fair to Jeremy or Ric "Fine i'll come to dinner just let me know what time" me saying that made her smile from ear to ear I swear "Great I love you let me know if you need anything" and just like that she was gone and I was alone in my new house in Mystic Falls.. I was back home.

 **Rics POV**

It had already been a pretty busy morning at the shop which I was thankful for it meant that the business was thriving which meant good for things for the club so that hopefully we could cut ties with our "side business" which is what I had been working towards for the last 4 years I heard my phone going off in the office getting up as fast as I could knowing Jenna was going to let me know as soon as Elena got in town walking into the office I almost ran smack into Damon "Whoa slow down there Ric" he says as he picks up my cell off the desk "Missed call from Jenna and a text to is that why you were rushing in here? gonna have an afternoon quicky" he says giving me that annoying smirk of his I roll my eyes "Shut up Damon" I say reaching for my phone but he pulls it back his eyes scanning the phone which made my stomach drop praying to god the text doesn't mention Elena "She's here babe call me soon. Love you" his eyes raise for a second before looking at me "She's here? who's she? are you guys finally spicing things up in the bedroom" he says wiggling his eyebrows "Jesus Damon" I say moving and grabbing my phone and rolling my eyes "Why don't you do something useful and go work in the shop with everyone else" the only response I get from him was a chuckle "whatever you say pres" as he heads out the door to the shop I hurry and text Jenna back letting her know i'll be home in a few hours before heading back out to the shop calling Jeremy to follow me to the clubhouse that's connected to the shop "Jeremy come with me to the clubhouse I need to talk to you" he gives me a questioning look before setting down the tools and heading towards the clubhouse "What you talking to him about?" Damon asks sliding out from under one of the cars "Just family stuff nothing for you to worry about" and from the look on his face I knew Damon wasn't gonna drop it even if he didn't push it now.

Once we reach the clubhouse that thankfully was cool from the AC Jeremy heads to the bar that Marcel and Klaus were already sitting at drinking a beer "No lets head to the chapel for some privacy" I tell him he pauses for a moment before following me to the room and thankfully the other two didn't say a word about it once he was in the room I shut the door "is everything ok? is something wrong with Jenna?" He asks in a concerned voice as he sits down in his chair I shake my head "No she's fine it's nothing like that I just need to talk to you about something real quick but I need you to keep your cool and keep what I tell you to yourself for now anyway ok Jer?" I say looking him in the eyes as I sit down at the head of the table he leans back staring at me for moment before nodding "Sure whatever, what do you need to tell me that no one else in the club can hear?" he asks "It's about Elena. She's back in Mystic Falls Jeremy" an instant smile spreads across his face "Elena's here that's great! She finally decided to visit.." then he pauses for a moment his smile fading slightly "Wait.. Why is she here? If she was just here for a visit we wouldn't be in church hiding it what's going on" he says his voice slowly filing with worry I let out a small sigh running my hand through my hair "She's not visiting she moved back here and as for why I think that's something she should tell you herself" Jeremy sits up a little more straight shaking his head "No way you aren't gonna pull me in here and tell me my sister who has spent the last 4 years avoiding Mystic Falls and everyone in this town just came back out of the blue so tell me what the hell is going on is she ok?" I stay quiet for a few seconds debating on what to tell Jeremy me and Jenna had known about Elena for a month and I had already felt like shit for not telling Jeremy for not telling the club.. even though the club was in a weird spot right now they were still my family the ones who I trusted and told everything keeping this secret was not easy for me but I did it for Elena but she was hear now and she couldn't stay hidden especially from her brother "Look it's a long story.. but the guy she was seeing in California he got violent beat her up a few times.. but this last time it was bad so she called us saying she needed help getting away she needed to be somewhere safe.." I could see his face drop with shock and then I could sense the anger building up inside him and I couldn't blame him its how I felt when Jenna told me I wanted to fly out there and kill the guy myself "so we found her a house and helped her move out she just got in today.. and she wanted to keep it a secret Jeremy she doesn't want everyone to know yet.. but she is coming to dinner tomorrow with the family we want you to be there" but before I could say anything else he was getting out of his chair shaking his head "i'm her brother Ric I should have known as soon as you and Jenna knew, you shouldn't have kept this from me I get why you kept it from the club but from me.. that's bullshit" and before I could do or say anything else he was storming out of the clubhouse and straight for his bike "well that went great" I mumble to myself as Marcel leans against the doorway "Everything alright Pres?" I nod "Yupp just family drama it will work itself out, do me a favor let everyone know we are gonna have church tonight we need to go over some club business"

 **Damon's POV**

I had been keeping an eye on the clubhouse after Ric and pulled Jeremy in for a private conversation usually I don't care all that much when Ric wants some privacy to talk to Jeremy I knew he was worried about the kid wanted to make sure he didn't get to involved in the less appealing activities that the club was still a part of but something was telling me that today's conversation wasn't about anything like that in fact Ric said it was family business but what family stuff would be so private a part of me couldn't help but wonder if it was about Elena... but that couldn't be it from what Klaus and Stefan heard from Caroline and Lexi she was still as happy as ever living in California working in a fancy hospital I was pulled from my train of thought when I saw Jeremy storming out looking pissed as hell going straight to his bike I quickly get up walking over yelling at him "Everything alright little Gilbert?" he looks at me rolling his eyes "Leave me alone Damon" he says as he gets on his bike grabbing his helmet "You know you shouldn't talk to your VP like that" I say playfully normally if a prospect talked to me like that I would put him in a place but with Jeremy it was different he was Ric's family Elena's.. "Don't Damon im not in the mood" I put up my hands "someones touchy.." but before anything else could be said he was firing up his engine and pulling out

"What's his deal?" Enzo asks he comes and stands besides me "Hell if I know but i'm determined to find out" I say that nagging feeling that whatever is going on has to involve Elena "Well good luck with that we better hurry up and finish our work I was just told we have church tonight" I nod my head "Alright lets go.."

 **Jeremey's POV**

After calling Jenna and basically ripping her head off for Elena's address she finally gave in and now I was in front of a small blue house a murdered out camaro in the driveway I couldn't help but smile even if Elena left Mystic Falls looks like she still had her taste in nice cars I took my helmet off and set it on the back of my bike when the front door opened and she stepped out the fist time I had seen my sister in person in 2 years and I couldn't help but run up and pull her into my arms "Jer what are you doing here?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around holding me tight at least she seemed happy to see me"Ric told me you were in town got the address from Jenna my question is why didn't you tell me you were back Elena?" I ask pulling away and looking at her seriously her brown eyes land on mine and I could see the tears building up "Sorry Jer the reason i'm back isn't exactly one I want to share to the world" as soon as she says that what Ric says flashes through my mind the guy she was seeing got violent and the anger instantly comes back not that it ever went away "Elena tell me what happened please" I say my hands on her shoulders she hesitates for a moment before nodding and turning inside guessing that we needed some privacy for this conversation.

After a long hour conversation with Elena telling me everything that happened between her and the low life that beat her up multiple times and why she didn't tell me I didn't feel any better in fact I was only more pissed off not at her even though it still hurt me that she didn't tell me I understood just like I understood Ric and Jenna protecting her and doing what she asked.. but what I didn't understand is why the hell the club wasn't doing something about this Liam Davis guy why wasn't Ric yeah she may have asked us not to but that is one thing we shouldn't be listening to her about at all.

" I really am sorry Jer" she says regaining herself after wiping the rest of her tears away "I love you and I trust you but I know you are part of the club and there's no secrets in the club.. and i'm not ready for them to know i'm back ya know?" I stay quiet for a moment before shaking my head "No I don't Elena.. I get this is a sensitive subject and I know you want to act like it didn't effect you but it has and that doesn't make you weak you're still strong Elena but the club is your family even if you want to act like we aren't we are here for you and always will be we should all know.. even Damon" as soon as I said his name her eyes shoot up to mine and I could see the fire behind them "No he is the last person that I want to know in fact he's the main reason I care that the club doesn't know" she says her whole tone of voice changing "He's changed over the years Elena.." I say slowly but seriously I knew everything that happened between them I had a front row seat and I couldn't deny that a lot of the decisions Damon made were messed up and drove Elena away and it took a lot of time for me to forgive him but he was my brother now.. and even though he acts like he doesn't have feelings or care about anyone but himself and the club I know that he still cares for Elena and always will and that he's a better man now "I don't want to hear it Jeremy and it doesn't matter anymore i'm back now and you know everything and i'm begging you to please not tell everyone to not tell Damon he will find out eventfully" I decided to drop the conversation I really didn't feel like fighting with Elena right after everything she just told me.. but in the back of my head I couldn't help but think that the club needed to know that Damon did and that I needed to figure out if I was going to keep Elena a secret or if I was going to let the club know and I had the next 2 hours to decide.

 **Damon's POV**

I walk into the clubhouse pulling on my cut seeing everyone minus Ric at the bar even Caroline, Lexi, Becca and Hayley were there all having a good time "Ah there he is" Klaus says as he leans against the bar his arm draped around Caroline "Where have you been mate?" he says giving me a smirk "Oh just wasting some time with a crow eater" I say as grinning as I pour myself a glass of bourbon after working and thinking about Elena all day I had to meet up with Vikki one of the very eager crow eaters that will do anything to please the club members to get my mind of my ex girlfriend "Ew it's girls like here that give all of us a bad name" Hayley says as she pours some drinks and hands them to guys I roll my eyes "Hayley crow eaters are who they are do whatever they can to make us happy stop acting like they have self respect" that comment got me a smack in the back of the head I turn to see Rebekah "That's what it used to be how it was when this club was nothing but a bunch of drug dealers" she says glaring at me "But now we are much more than that the only one who doesn't seem to get that is Vikki even Rose is getting better" she says in absolute disgust I can't help but roll my eyes at her comment "Whatever you say" I spot Enzo across the room playing some pool with Stefan and I head over needing to get away from all the girls and their whipped boys.

As I approach seeing Stefan gives me a nod as he takes his shot "Feel any better brother?" I had told Stefan and Enzo what I thought about Ric and Jeremy's conversation and how I couldn't stop thinking about it involving Elena each of them had talked to Caroline and Bonnie but they both swore they didn't know anything.. I trusted Caroline but Bonnie I wasn't so sure about the last few months all she has been doing is trying to get Enzo out of the club completely so i'm sure if she did know something she wouldn't be telling Enzo because he would tell me I let out a sigh and shrug my shoulders "she took my mind off it for the time being" Enzo smirks "You really need to find someone else to go to besides Vikki" he says making a disgusted face "she really isn't all that great Rose is much better" I roll my eyes "Yeah well Rose won't sleep with me anymore she wants to just be friends" I say finishing off my drink just then Jeremy walks out of the chapel with Ric I didn't even know they were in their together "Alright lets start" Ric says and all of us head in leaving the girls out at the bar.

Once we all take our seats around the table Ric starts "Thanks for all coming I know it was kind of a last minute thing I just wanted to go over the shops business and let you know how good we are doing how good all of you are doing and that since the last couple of months have been doing so well I honestly think these next 2 runs of guns will be our last... I just want to vote and make sure that all of us are on the same page of getting out of guns and going into a total legitimate business of an auto shop only we will still all make very good money but it wont' be as much as running guns" I started to tune him out as he kept going over the details it's crazy how just a few years ago I would have completely hated the idea of the club getting out of guns and even the drug business I would fight with Ric and Stefan about it constantly back then all I could think about it is my dad's vision how he was the one that got us into drugs/guns and that's what he wanted and I didn't want to go against him.. plus the money was amazing I was so invested in that vision that I had lost Elena me and Stefan had a falling out for almost a year after she left I became the bad guy to a lot of people and to be honest I wasn't a good guy all I cared about was money, sex and drugs I didn't even care that I pushed everyone away but thankfully Stefan, Lexi, Ric and Enzo slowly started to get through to me helped me realize that the club was better off without drugs and guns hell even my mom stepped in and helped me realize that I was being an idiot she gave me all my dads old journals and after reading them I realized how much he hated the club being involved in illegal activities it was being involved in all that shit that led to his death and that really woke me up made me realize I needed to change that the club needed to and after a lot of work and convincing we finally made Klaus Marcel realize that to and now we were here all voting that we were cutting ties with all the toxic shit as soon as we could it probably had something to do with the fact that every member minus Kol me and Jeremy had a girlfriend and didn't want the risk of going to jail but no matter what the reason we were all on the same page after we had all voted yes Ric started to ask if anyone else had any business they wanted to discuss I noticed the glance between him and Jeremy who was sitting at the other end of the table and that pulled me out of my day dreaming.

Jeremy was tapping his fingers on the table staring at Ric and then he glanced over at me and as soon as he did that I knew for certain there was something going on that the club needed to know "Jeremy is there something that you want to share with the club?" I ask calmly hoping that he was smart enough to know that if the VP was asking him he needed to spit it out I saw Rics eyes flash back to Jeremy but he wasn't saying anything my eyes moved from Ric back to Jeremy who let out a deep sigh "Yeah there is actually" I leaned forward in my chair eyes completely focused on Jeremy "Alright then go ahead the table is yours" everyone else turned to Jeremy and I could see Stefan glancing from me to Jeremy just as curious as I was "Well it's nothing to serious I just wanted to let everyone know that there will be a family dinner tomorrow night at Ric and Jenna's place everyone should come" he said eyes on me "Jeremy really it's not.." Ric started to say as I turned to him "What Ric the club isn't invited to your place? Jeremy just said we should come which tells me there's a reason he asked us to come" I could see the anger flash in Ric's eyes but I didn't really give a damn at this point I knew deep down in my gut Elena was the reason for the talks, the tension and the invitation to dinner and I needed my thoughts confirmed I waited for a moment and when Ric didn't say anything I turned back to Jeremy "Well I will be there tomorrow we can't miss Jenna's cooking you all good to come tomorrow?" I ask as everyone else confirms that they will come Jeremy nods his head "Great, make sure to come to celebrate Elena's return" and as soon as he said that I felt every set of eyes move from him to me.

Authors note:

Alright there is the first chapter! I haven't wrote in a long long time so i'm hoping it wasn't horrible and hopefully as I continue with this story it gets better and more detailed I have so many ideas I just need to sort them out. Please review! I already wrote the second chapter and will probably post quickly!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy!

 **Damon's POV**

As soon as Jeremy said Elena was back I spaced out no one said anything while we were at the table to me after I didn't say anything I heard Stefan say something along the lines of "That's great she's back we will all be there" I knew Ric was pissed as he quickly ended church and immediately stormed off without a word to anyone else i'm sure Jeremy would get an earful later everyone else started to head out besides Jeremy and Stefan "You good?" Stefan asks me as I shake my head "Yeah i'm good" I say turning to Jeremy "Thank you for inviting us Jeremy" He stayed quiet and nods his head as he looks at me and I couldn't help but think there was more he wanted to say "Is there anything else we should know? about Elena being back I mean it's not like she visits often" I say waiting on his response after a few moments he shakes his head "Nah I just thought you all should know it shouldn't' be a secret she's back she needs to be around her family even if she doesn't know it" He says I nod my head and Stefan gives him a smile "I couldn't agree more lets go tell the girls if they don't already know" and with that they head out to the bar leaving me alone to try and process that she was back, I had dreamed about this moment for years in many different ways but I honestly never thought it would happen that she would be back.. and all I wanted to do right now was to see her.. but I knew she didn't want to see me that's the reason no one knew why the girls didn't know she hadn't told anyone.

 **Carolines POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing Elena was back and not just visiting back actually living back in Mystic Falls "So you are telling me Elena has a house here in Mystic Falls and she didn't mention it to any of us?" I said getting angrier by the second I could feel Klaus's hand on my back he knew how mad I was without me even having to tell him "Yeah she got back today" Jeremiad says sitting at the bar next to drinking a beer which only pissed me off more that he seemed to be so casual about it all "Well that's nice that she came back without telling ANY of her best friends" my eyes shoot across the bar to Rebekah and Hayley "does this not bother you two at all?" I ask Rebekah meets my eyes "Yes it does but lets not act like we have all stayed the best of friends Caroline she left us high and dry and we have only seen each other once in 4 years" she says as she downs a shot of tequila but before I could go off Hayley says "She probably didn't want any of us to know because of.." but before she could finish Damon strolls in and finishes her sentence "because of me Elena didn't tell you all because of me" he says shrugging his shoulders as he steps behind the bar to grab a a bottle of bourbon which means he was going to drink his pain away and act like he doesn't give a damn that Elena was back and I couldn't help narrow my eyes at him and direct my anger towards him "Of course it was because of you she didn't tell us which is stupid because like any of us care about you" I feel Klaus move in closer "Enough love" he says in a soft voice I let out a frustrated sigh and thankfully Damon doesn't say anything back "Whats her address Jeremy?" I ask and I saw Damons eyes flash to Jeremy and I couldn't help but laugh softly he still cares even if he wants to act like he doesn't "Why?" Jeremy asks "Because we are going to go see her obviously

"We are?" Rebekah asked raising her eyebrow I turn my focus to her glaring at her this time "yes we are because Elena has moved back to Mystic Falls which she wouldn't do unless something big was going on she needs her friends and I get your mad at her so am I but she needs us so were going Hayley call Bonnie and Jeremy text me her address were going if you don't i'll make sure I ruin your chance to get with Rose or Vicki anytime I see you around them" I knew that would work with how bad Jeremy was drooling over Vikki he shakes his head at me in an annoyed tone "Whatever you say Caroline" he quickly pulls out his phone and sends me the address "Thanks" I say patting his back before turning to Klaus "I'll see you at home" He gives me a smirk "Don't kill her" he says leaning in and giving me a kiss before I grab my keys "lets go girls" they quickly say goodbye before we all head out to my car and head to Elena's.

 **Elena's POV**

"Jesus" I mutter to myself as I open a bottle of wine and pour myself a glass walking back to the living room looking around and all I had accomplished in just one day I was sweating and my hair was in a messy bun I looked like crap but I had unpacked the whole kitchen, living room and most of my bedroom I just needed to get all my clothes put away which I could knock out tomorrow I glanced at the clock 11:30 it was pretty late I had been unpacking since this morning but at least my house would be finished by the time work rolled around Monday morning just as I sat down on the couch I heard a knock on my door I stayed still for a moment wondering who the hell that could be if Jenna or Ric wanted to come over they would have called.. besides it was late maybe it was Jeremy but he said he had Church tonight and he would call me tomorrow morning.. oh my god he went to church.. what if he told the club I was back.. I instantly started to feel sick what if it was Damon.. another loud knock at the door I couldn't move frozen in place then I heard it "Elena you open this door right now before I break it down" I knew that voice it was Caroline I couldn't help but smile as I quickly get up and unlock the door.

"Took you long enough" She says as soon as I open the door she was dressed in dark blue jeans and a blue tank top her hair the same color blonde and loosely curled at least being with Klaus hasn't changed her I thought to myself and behind her was Hayley wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans with boots, and Rebekah wearing a white tank top with a leather jacket on top and black jeans and black high heels that made her even taller then she normally is "So i'm guessing Jeremy broke the news I was back or did Bonnie?" I ask hoping it was Bonnie knowing that would make my life easier but by the look on Caroline's face it wasn't Bonnie "Bonnie knew?!" she yells Rebekah rolls her eyes as Hayley steps up smiling at me "Why don't we go inside" she says grabbing Caroline's arm and pulling her past me inside Rebekah steps forward looking at me before moving past and walking inside as well I let out a sigh before walking in and closing the door behind me

"I like your place" Hayley says as she walks into the living room and sits on the couch Caroline lets out a sigh "Yeah it's great, now explain what the hell your doing back and why you didn't tell us?" her eyes on me Rebekah glances at my glass of wine "I'm gonna need some of that wine for this" she says heading to the kitchen "Look Care.. its a long story I promise I didn't mean to make you mad" I say hoping she knows I mean it we may have drifted apart over the years but I still loved them all they were my first friends honestly still were the only friends I had as sad as that sounds.

"Well I am mad Elena I get you didn't want Damon to know and I get we haven't really been the best of friends but I still can't believe you didn't tell us" Caroline says as she finally sits down in one of my chairs just as Rebekah comes back "I can believe it" she says giving me a smirk before plopping down on the couch I let out a sigh and sit down next to Rebekah "So spill" Caroline says in a bossy tone "Care maybe we should back off a little" Hayley says glancing at her then me "I mean I want to know why to but demanding her to.." she says giving me a small smile "Oh come on how could it be?" Rebekah says I can't help but smile a little at how brutally honest she still was "Well it's good to know you haven't changed all that much" I say smiling "And as for why i'm here.. it's complicated" I say staring down at my wine glass but I could feel all their eyes on me mainly Caroline "Your right we haven't changed.. we are still your best friends Elena.. and if you cant tell us why your back then you've changed" just as she says that another knock on my door I glace back at it "That's Bonnie" Hayley says standing up "I'll let her in"

A few seconds later they both are walking back in the living room and now it was Bonnies turn to get Caroline's wrath "I can't believe you knew!" Bonnie lets out a small sigh "Care stop" she says giving me a small smile walking over and giving me a small hug "It's good to see you, love the house" I give her a smile back "thanks Bonn it's good to see you, all of you" I say biting on my bottom lip as Bonnie sits next to me "I'll get back to you later Bonnie but for now we are trying to see what made Elena move back" Caroline says leaning back waiting on me Bonnie glances at me she knew something bad happened but she didn't know exactly what "Look Elena we all know you didn't move back here for some small reason and I get you may not think we are as close as we used to be but you can trust us anything you say to us won't get back to the club unless you want it to" Rebekah says "We aren't club members we are your friends" I glance from her to Caroline to Hayley who gives me a comforting smile "We are you're family and you know it" and honestly I loved that they said it.. because it was true these 4 were the best friends I ever had they were more like sisters in the 2 years involved with the club we had went through so much together and even though I left they always kept in touch with me I was the one who pulled away.. and I needed someone to know besides Jeremy Jenna and Ric.

"Okay.. i'll tell you guys but please don't tell anyone else not Klaus, Marcel or Enzo, or Stefan you can tell Lexi but only if she promises not to tell Stefan" they all immediately agree it will be a secret I let out a long sigh and get ready to tell them why I was back in Mystic Falls "His name was Liam..

After telling them everything that happened in Catalonia they all were speechless for a few seconds the room completely silent but Bonnie was holding my hand the entire time and they all had moved closer so we all could fit on the couch "I'm so sorry Elena" Caroline said hugging me "I can't believe Ric didn't do anything about him" Rebekah said "I mean I want to find him myself and kill him.. if Kalus knew.. if any of them knew mainly Damon" I started shaking my head "That's exactly why she doesn't want them to" Bonnie said the club is doing good staying out of trouble this would get them in trouble "Only if they got caught" Hayley said "Look I can't understand how you feel Elena but this guy needs to be put in his place.. and well the guys are good at that at protecting their family" I let out a sigh "Look guys I get why you're saying that I do I used to think that all the time to when I was part of the club but i'm not now and I just don't want them to handle it" I say honestly "Well you really think Jeremy won't?" Rebekah asked I nodded "he promised" I say but as soon as I say it I can't help but realize he promised he wouldn't tell the club and he did..

"Alright enough club talk she made up her mind" Caroline says "Hayley why don't you call Lexi tell her to come here once she's off so we can fill her in.. but I have a great idea lets have a sleepover at Elena's" She says happily smiling at me I laugh and roll my eyes knowing she wont' budge on it and honestly I feel a lot safer not being alone "Why not lets do it" I say happy to be back with all my friends they were one thing that made leaving and staying away hard.

"Great that way we can totally prepare you for the dinner tomorrow with the whole club" Rebkah says smiling Caroline and Bonnie both give her glares "Um.. what?" I say in shock "What she deserves to know" Rebekah shrugs "Anyone want to explain?" I ask looking at all of them Hayley clears her throat grabbing the wine bottle and pouring me more "Yeah Jeremy invited the whole club to dinner tomorrow, i'll also tell Lexi to bring more booze" she says smiling.

 **Damon's POV**

I wake up to a shirt being thrown at my face I groan and open my eyes slowly blinking at how bright the light is "What the hell?" I say seeing Stefan standing at the end of the bed "good morning to you to" He says shaking his head slowly at me "What do you want little brother?" I say rolling over noticing the girl I had in my bed last night was gone "Yeah I kicked her out last night after you passed out" Stefan said sighing "we don't let randoms stay at the clubhouse and you know it" he says sensing how annoyed he was about it "well Vicki was busy entertaining Jeremy" I say sitting up groaning at how bad my head was pounding looking at the clock "Stefan it's only 8:00 why are you waking me up it can't be to lecture me about my drunken hookup" he grabs my pants and my cut tossing them on the bed "No it's not but it is time to work and if I was you I would get cleaned up you stink and missing work is just gonna piss off Ric even more than normal" he says heading towards the door I let out a long sigh but nod my head and stand up "Hey uh did Lexi go to Elena's..?" I ask he stops and nod his head "Um yeah she actually spent the night there they all did" he says staring at me I nod my head not saying anything not sure what to even say "Are you ready to see here tonight?" he asks I look at him smiling a little "I've been ready since the day she left" he gives me a small smile before heading out of the room.

45 minutes later I head out to the shop spotting Klaus, Marcel and Kol working on their bikes all making comments about the girl I brought back last night before I see Ric and Jeremy in the shops office "Shut up" I say to them all before walking in "knock knock" both of them glance to me "There you are we need to talk" Ric says seriously "I agree we do need to talk about why the hell you didn't tell the club about Elena" I say sitting down on the couch in the office "You mean why I didn't tell you" he says eyes on me as Jeremy sits on the couch next to me "Why is she back Ric" I ask avoiding his question "Damon this isn't what we need to talk about" I can't help but chuckle "The hell it's not Ric I know damn well she didn't come back because she missed her life here there is a reason and I want to know why" I say my eyes on him "Well if she wants you to know why Damon she will tell you but you aren't her boyfriend anymore it's not really your business unless she wants it to be" I felt my blood start to boil at that comment but I didn't even know what to say because it was the truth I wasn't Elena's boyfriend she hadn't spoken to me once since she left..

"Damon look I get you want to know but it's not my place or Jeremy's to tell you it's Elena's and if she never wants to then you have to live with that, but the only thing I want to talk to you about is how you are going to act tonight" he says seriously I raise my eyebrow "How i'm going to act what the hell does that mean?" I ask "I don't want you starting anything Damon don't push her" he says Jeremy just stays quiet on the couch and I shake my head "I can't believe you Ric i'm not the guy I was 4 years ago i'm not going to be a dick to her I still love her" Ric leans back in his chair "Good i'm glad to hear you say it, since you do I also don't want Vicki there or Rose or any random girl I mean it" I shrug standing up "Fine with me I don't want them at club dinner anyway it's family only" I say heading towards the door when Jeremy finally pipes up "Vicki can't come really?" he says in an annoyed tone I smile back at him "Look little Gilbert I get you have a thing for her but she isn't your old lady she doesn't belong at something like dinner when she becomes your old lady she can come" Jeremy glares at me and then looks at Ric "He's right she isn't all lowed" Jeremy shakes his head and storms out of the office

"Prospects" I say smirking before looking back at Ric "I'll see you tonight. I will be on my best behavior" I say sarcastically before walking out of the office.

Authors Note:

Alright there is chapter two hopefully you all enjoy it! Please review and let me know what you think

I know I keep cutting it off when Elena tells her story about Liam but that's because I want to tell it the first time when Damon finds out, the next chapter will finally have Damon and Elena together (:


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing i'm glad that you are liking it makes me want to keep writing! Let me know what ya think about this chapter and i'll do my best to post 2 this weekend.

Thanks!

 **Elena's POV**

The rest of the night with all the girls was perfect and exactly what I needed I forgot how much fun we had just drinking wine and whiskey and talking about our lives and I loved listening to all of them finally catching up on everything I had missed or at least a chunk of it and it was nice to talk about what had been going on in my life with people who I could actually trust all of them had left pretty early this morning but Lexi promised she would come over a little bit before dinner to make sure I actually came, after they left I gave Jenna an earful about how pissed I was at Jeremy and that I wasn't going to come and at this point in time I was still determined to stay home, Jeremy had called me and text me apologizing but I wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now.

After taking a long relaxing shower and painting my nails a dark red I poured myself a full glass of wine and sat down to watch some tv when I heard a knock on my door I knew it was Lexi she had text me 20 minutes ago saying she would be there soon I was hoping that if I just ignored her she would go away but I knew better than that.. Letting out an aggravated sigh I decided to answer the door there she stood completely dressed for a big club dinner wearing a skin tight dark blue tank top, a dark denim jacket with the same color skin tight jeans and black boots she looked like an old lady and she was she had been with Stefan since they were 15 they were the perfect couple.

I watcher eyes move up and down my body wearing only a white tank top and light blue pj bottoms "You aren't going to dinner like that" she says giving me a smirk I let out a sigh and roll my eyes turning to head back inside "That's because i'm not going i'm gonna stay home and binge watch greys anatomy" I say heading back and picking up my glass of wine and taking a few big sips she shuts the door behind her coming up and taking my glass shaking her head "oh no.. we already have had this conversation last night.. and this morning you're going I know you don't want to but Damon already knows you're here might as well get it out of the way" she says taking a sip of my wine I glare at her playfully "maybe I could just avoid..." but I didn't even get to finish before she cut in "No you can't and it's not just him Stefan, Enzo, Klaus, Ric the whole club misses you Elena not just the club Elijah is going to be there to you can't hide away and you aren't one to hide and you know it" she says giving me a small smile.

And deep down I knew she was right.. I wasn't one to hide or at least I didn't used to be and it was more then Damon. I had missed everyone so much this life may have it's huge downfalls but it also is a very close family that I've missed a lot "Fine. But I have no idea what i'm going to wear basically all I own is scrubs and pj's" I say laughing lightly her smile grows "i'm sure we can dig out something and if not there is always my closet" she says grabbing my arm and heading to my room.

2 hours later I was ready to go and for the first time in a long time I felt good, I looked good. I hadn't worn these clothes in a long time, I hadn't spent time to do my makeup or my hair and maybe it was the wine I had been more or less chugging to calm my nerves but I felt hot Lexi is sitting on my bed finishing her glass of wine "Damn there is the Elena I know" she says standing up "You look hot" I smirk "Thanks, guess we should get going?" I say glancing at the clock it was 6:00 and dinner started at 7:00 but I wanted to be there early to try and relax a little bit before everyone showed up" she nods her head "Yeah you wanna ride with me or separate?" she asks grabbing her purse as we head outside "I'll drive myself but I promise i'm coming" I say giving her reassuring smile that I wasn't going to run.

I get in my car and start to follow Lexi talking to myself the entire time trying to calm myself down telling myself I can handle this it's not that big of a deal it's 2 hours and then I can go home. Before I knew it I was pulling the long curved drive way of Jenna's and Ric's house thankfully there weren't a ton of cars or bikes which meant hardly anyone was here yet thank god "here goes nothing" I mumble taking a deep breath and getting out of my car Lexi was already walking towards me "You can do this don't freak out lets just go in and get a drink" she says linking her arm through mine as we head inside the house I had more or less grew up in.

Walking into the kitchen Jenna and Caroline were busy as bees and the place smelled amazing "There you are!" Caroline yells running over to hug me I hug her back tightly "I promised I would come" she smirks "I know i'm just glad you really did" with that she turns and goes straight back to getting everything ready and perfect for the night. Jenna walks up giving me a hug and a kiss on the head "i'm glad your home.. Ric is outside on the deck I think it's time you went and said hi" I nod my head "Yeah it is" I say Lexi had already poured me a glass of wine handing it to me as I walk outside to see Ric

Walking out on the back porch I saw Ric sitting down at the outside table a glass of bourbon in his hand wearing his cut, Kalus was sitting next to him wearing his cut, Elijah was in his police uniform sitting next to Hayley holding her hand I couldn't help but smile seeing them together they had always had a thing for each other but never would make a move, Hayley had told me how hard it was for them sometimes her being a crow eater and his brother being a club member while he tried to be a police officer but they made it work and I admired them for that they both did what they needed to make the relationship work to show each other that they really loved each other and would stay together.

As soon as I started walking up Klaus spots me his annoying grin spreading across his face "Elena Gilbert.. back in Mystic Falls I never thought i'd see the day" he says standing up and walking over pulling me in for a hug. Me and Klaus had always shared a love hate relationship but he loved Caroline more than anything and in his own way was always there for me as well "I know it's amazing huh" I say pulling away, Elijah was the next to stand up giving me a hug as well "It's good to see you" I give him a smile "Thanks, and it's good to see you finally with this one" I say smiling at Hayley he laughs lightly "I know it took us long enough" Hayley grabs his hand squeezing it "Better late then never"

"Gonna come give your old man a hug or what?" Ric asks standing up as I walk over and hug him tight it was so good to see him again it had been almost a year since him and Jenna came to visit "You look good" he says softly to me I pull away slowly giving him a small smile "Thanks I feel better being back here" as much as I didn't want to admit that I meant it he gives me a smile rubbing my arm "good i'm glad, you're home with family and you're safe"

"We better get back inside before Caroline comes out and chews our asses out" Hayley says standing up taking Elijah's hand leading him inside Kalus following them Ric nods towards the door "Just relax Elena everything will be alright" he says only for me to hear as we all head back inside where the one counter was full of food the other full of alcohol, music playing in the background everyone would be starting to show up now my stomach started turning in knots as I thought to myself "just breathe you can do this smile and talk" I finish off my glass of wine heading back over to pour me some more knowing I probably should slow down but I needed to calm my nerves wine helped.

As I was pouring my wine I didn't notice Stefan sliding up next to me "Elena" my head pops up towards him "Stefan" I say smiling and hugging him instantly I feel him hug me back tight "Well i'm relieved to know you don't hate me I wasn't sure how you were going to react" he says smiling as I pull back and slap him playfully "Shut up you know i've always loved you" I say smiling "It's good to see you Elena 4 years is too long" and he was right 4 years was a long time to be away from everyone and I couldn't help but feel a little bad for not visiting but there was good reasons I hadn't.

"Okay everyone dinner will be ready in a few minutes get your drinks and then get your asses in a chair" Jenna yells out

 **Damon's POV**

I pull up to Ric's house with Jeremy and Kol following me by the looks of it we were the last one's there I had sort of lost time working on my bike and had to hurry and clean up but I wasn't technically late so I had my fingers crossed to not deal with Caroline's wrath I take off my helmet setting on my bike looking at the house for a few seconds before walking in I couldn't lie knowing I was going to see Elena in just a few seconds after 4 long years made me nervous.. she was the only girl I ever loved and I pushed her away.. I had no idea how this was going to go.

 _Flashback_

 _Damon's POV_

 _"So did you hear that Ric and Jenna's niece is going to be at the bbq today?" Stefan says as I try to focus on my bike "And? why do you care Lexi has you whipped" Enzo says smirking I roll my eyes I don't know why everyone was making such a big deal about the "new girl" in town we had plenty of hot more than willing girls in Mystic Falls "Shut up" Stefan says as they keep_ _bickering_ _back and forth I finish what i'm doing before standing up "Speaking of the bbq it's time to go or Ric will be pissed lets go" I say quickly washing my hands thankfully I didn't get to messy this time._

 _The BBQ was in full swing the whole club was there, all the old ladies, some crow eaters and a few other town folk that were cool with the club most. Me, Stefan, Enzo, Klaus and Marcel were all sitting around the table having some beers and bullshitting "That's her" Stefan says nudging Klaus and Marcel I watch there eyes move over to where Ric and Jenna had just walked up "Eh not my type i'm more into blondes, with blue eyes and a bossy attitude" Klaus smirks "She is gorgeous" Enzo says finally I move my eyes to where they are all staring_

 _Looking past Ric seeing this beautiful girl with long legs, flawless olive skin, wearing those jean shorts and dark red tank top just right, long beautiful brown hair with matching eyes.. she really was_ _gorgeous_ _.. in fact that word didn't do her justice "Well i'm faithful to Lex so she's all yours Enzo" Stefan says as Enzo's smirk spreads and_ _instantly_ _I felt jealous over a girl I had never met but all I knew is I needed to before Enzo. Quickly standing up and finishing the last of my beer before turning and heading straight towards them "Where are you going?" Stefan calls out as i'm walking away but I just ignore them._

 _Reaching them I walk up slapping Ric on the back "Hey Pres" I say he turns giving me a nod "Damon" Jenna gives me a smile pulling me in for a hug "Good to see you Damon" I give her a soft kiss on the cheek "Jenna always a pleasure" I say giving her a wink before turning towards Elena her brown eyes finally meeting mine "And you must be Elena?" I say giving her my_ _signature_ _smirk she gives me a small smile raising her_ _eyebrow_ _slightly "You've hard of me.. Damon is it?" she asks "I've heard a few things.. but no one mentioned how beautiful you were" I say wiggling my eyes at her making that small smile of hers get bigger and it was the most perfect smile i've ever seen "Say that to all the girls?" she says giving me a sassy playful smirk_

 _"Yes he really does" Ric says budging in as I roll my eyes at him "Elena why don't I introduce you to some of the other club members and girls taking my chance to cut in "Ah don't worry about that Ric I can make some introductions you just spend time with you're beautiful wife" I say winking nodding for Elena to follow me "Elena" she hesitates for a second before starting to follow me "i'll be fine Ric" she says giving him a small smile and a squeeze on his hand as she passes by him and Jenna following me_

 **Damon's POV**

I walk through the door Jeremy and Kol in front of me as soon as we walk in I hear Jenna "Cutting it close aren't ya boys" she says giving Jeremy and Kol a hug stopping in front of me "Damon" she says leaning and and pressing a small kiss against my cheek "Behave" she whispers softly before pulling away I give her a small smile "Jenna" I say feeling slightly annoyed by everyone telling me to behave like what did they honestly think I was going to do?

I shake it off walking more into the busy kitchen/dinning room full of people my eyes scanning for her needing to see her wanting to make sure it was real that she was here my eyes stop there she was standing with Stefan, Lexi, Enzo and Bonnie laughing god that smile that laugh.. I could hear it perfectly even in this crowd of people her hair was still long and dark brown she looked a little older but even more gorgeous and her body... a light grey leather jacket over top of a black tank top with black jeans that hug all her curves just right and dark boots giving he an extra 2 inches in height.. she looked even better than I remembered the last 4 years and done her well.

I knew I probably shouldn't but I couldn't stop myself I had to get closer I slowly start walking towards her saying a brief hi to Marcel and Klaus making my way towards her Lexi spots me and grabs Elena's hand saying something quickly to her I see Elena turn and her beautiful brown eyes land on me and just seeing her look straight at me makes my heart beat faster but it was over quickly she turns back to Lexi as they quickly make their way far from me and closer to the table where everyone was starting to sit down at I stop just as I reach Bonnie, Enzo and Stefan.

"I'll go get us a spot hurry" Bonnie says giving Enzo a quick kiss before walking away Enzo nods before looking at me "There will be plenty of time mate. Give her time" He says I give him a quick nod before he turns to follow Bonnie I meet Stefans gaze "She looks great" I say to him he gives me a small smile "Yeah she does come on lets go eat" he says patting me on my back as we make our way towards the table the only 2 seats left are the ones straight across from Elena and Lexi I sit down my eyes on her the whole time I can't help it she was here. Elena was actually here.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight it's good for us to all get together, the club is making some great steps in the right direction and it's time for us to celebrate that a little. Also I want to welcome Elena back home it's been a while since she's been here with her family so lets give her a good welcome" he says smiling as we all lift our glasses my eyes glued to Elena and as she takes her eyes off Ric they land and lock with mine.

Alright there you guys go chapter 3 is finished! I promise they will actually interact in the next chapter and it will be longer i'm still working on the finishing touches so please feel free to share your thoughts and ideas I can always use the inspiration!

Review review please and thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

_Alright so i'm having a sort of hard time trying to figure out this next little part how I want it to play out.. so let me know what you've thought so far!_

 _hope you enjoy._

Chapter 4

 **Damon's POV**

I didn't really focus on anything during dinner besides Elena, she did her best to keep her eyes off me to talk to Lexi and to Ric and anyone else that would say something to her but she never talked to me and I didn't try to talk to her I didn't want our first conversation to be over dinner in front of everyone all the conversations were short and simple she never said too much when I all I wanted was for her to say more. I did my best to make small conversation with Ric and Stefan but I really didn't want to talk to them right now. I wanted to talk to her I just had to bide my time.

 **Elena's POV**

This had to be the longest dinner of my life at least it felt like it and I was right in front of Damon and those beautiful ice blue eyes had hardly left me the entire time thank god for the wine I drank i'm sure it was the only way I was able to sit here and try to act normal. Thankfully for Lexi I avoided talking to Damon before we ate but i'm not so sure if I was going to be as lucky after and most of me was dreading that conversation but some small part of me couldn't help but feel excited about it as soon as I saw him tonight I had felt like that and I hated myself for it. I shouldn't be excited to even be in the same room as Damon.

Everyone was slowly starting to get done eating and getting up from the table but I was doing my best to try and drag my meal out hoping to god Damon would get up before me maybe I could sneak away? Just as I was thinking that thank god for Enzo "Damon come outside with me I gotta talk to you about something" my eyes moved from Enzo to Damon his eyes on me not even glancing at Enzo "Sure" he says before standing up and followoing Enzo out once his eyes move off I let out a small sigh but my eyes don't leave him they stay glued to him watching him walking away in his dark jeans, his cut and a black shirt underneath looking hot as hell.. there was something about him in his cut that I couldn't resist he was a bad biker boy and I loved it from day one even if I didn't want to admit it and it clearly I was still into it.. which only made me more annoyed.

After all this time after everything I was sitting here checking Damon out thinking about how hot he looked. I was being an complete idiot "You ok?" Lexi asks me pulling my gaze away from Damon who was already outside I nod turning towards her giving her a smile "Yeah what do you say wanna take a shot?" I ask her eyebrow cocks up in surprise "A shot...?" she asks skeptically I nod my head "'Yes a shot" I say smiling "Well i'm down for a shot" Rebekah says leaning over "Great lets go" I say standing up grabbing Lexi who grabs Rebekah

"Caroline, Hayley, Bonnie Elena here is requesting a shot lets go" Rebekah says as we make our way to the kitchen bar they all 3 jump up and follow us over "Elena are you sure this is a good idea?" Bonnie asks as I grab shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey for us "It's fine Bonnie" Caroline says as I handing them out "I'm fine Bonnie I just want to drink relax and have a good time and not worry about you know who outside" I feel them all look at me a little skeptically before Hayley grins "Sounds like the old Elena and I like it cheers to a good time" She says as we clink our glasses downing the whiskey feeling it burn down my throat "The music needs to be louder" Rebekah says as she walks over and cranks up the music and I already can feel this dinner will be turning into more of a party in no time. And that's exactly what I was craving.

It had been about an hour since we all left the table I had helped clean up and then ended up taking a few more shots some with the girls and then one with Stefan to celebrate my return a few more people had showed up and I had eventually made my outside where everyone else was by now and surprisingly Damon hadn't even attempted to talk to me maybe he was smart enough not to, I had done my best not to look at him and when I did he wasn't looking at me. Maybe I was wrong maybe everyone was wrong what if Damon really didn't care if I was back what if he didn't even talk to me maybe I could live my life easily here without him..

"Elena" Jeremy says as he comes and stands next to me and Bonnie "What do you want?" I ask sounding just as annoyed as I was with him I see him smile a little bit "Look Elena I wanted to say i'm sorry.." I raise my eyebrow before glaring at him "For what Jer? For telling the club I was back after I specifically asked you not to after I opened up and trusted you to keep your word" his eyes leave mine as he looks down and lets out a sigh "Elena it's not like I meant to.." I cut him off quickly "No I don't need to hear it. I get it the club is the most important you can't keep secrets for them trust me i've heard it before" I say standing up "I know how great the club can be Jeremy but just a piece of advice if you want a life besides them you need to learn to distance yourself just a little bit" I say feeling the rage building inside me yes I was mad about what Jeremy did but most of what I was saying was stemming from resentment against the club from years ago "Elena" he says softly I shake my head quickly "Don't. Not right now we can talk later" I say as I turn and head back into the kitchen needing some space and more whiskey.. I really was gonna regret drinking like this tomorrow.

I grab a shot glass and quickly pour myself a shot when I hear his voice "Lena" I freeze as my heart starts going into overdrive and my stomach feels like it's doing back flips hearing his voice hearing him call me that.. I take a deep breath before downing the shot setting the glass down before turning slowly and meeting his gaze "Damon" my eyes quickly move up and down him. God he looked good. He seemed taller, his hair was shorter then it was back then and I like it he had aged but in all the right ways and those eyes were are prefect as ever..

"Still drinking whiskey I see" he says giving me a small smirk making my heart skip a beat "Yup" I say leaning my back against the counter staring at him

 **Damon's POV**

God she was sexy when she was all pissed off and acting tough seeing her like this had always been a huge turn on for me and this time it was no different only worse this time because I hadn't seen her for years. Taking a step closer smirking a little more "So do I" I say as I walk forward grabbing the bottle before leaning against the counter next to her expecting her to move but she doesn't she stands her ground "Want to take a shot with me?" I ask

She turns and looks her eyes locking on mine "I'm good thanks though" she says giving me a fake smile before she starts to push away I reach out and grab her arm making her stop her eyes moving back to mine and full of fire I smile and move my hand from her arm raising my hand in surrender "Sorry, you've just been drinking with everyone else thought for old time sake.." I say my smile still on my face "Damon don't" she says seriously making my smile fade "Lena look I know you hate me all i'm asking is for a drink nothing more" I watch her shift her weight from one foot to another as she chews on her bottom lip softly and I feel my cock twitch just by that my eyes slowly move over her body taking her in knowing I shouldn't but she jut looked so damn good I hear her sigh "fine one drink then leave me alone" hearing that makes me laugh lightly "Whatever you say"

I pour us both a shot and hand one to her "cheers" she nods and clinks her glass against mine before downing it "Thanks" she says giving me a sassy smirk before grabbing the bottle out of my hand "Have a good night Damon" she says walking away from me bottle in hand her hips swaying a little more sexier then they have all night as she heads back out and I couldn't help but smile. I still loved that girl so damn much.

I walk out and sit down next to Ric and Elijah l as we sit back and talk about club business here and there along with the police department while everyone else makes a party out of the night "I can't believe how drunk Jenna" Ric says smiling a little bit slowly sipping on his bourbon "I can't believe how many dui's everyone will be getting tonight" Elijah says with humor "Oh don't worry sheriff we will get everyone home safely" my eyes on Elena as her Caroline, Rebekah and Lexi have their own dance party dragging Jenna, Stefan and Kol out to dance with them. A part of me wishing Elena would come take my hand and drag me out as well we always loved dancing together "I need to get Elena in bed" Ric says his fatherly side showing "Good luck" I say giving him a smile he stands up but before walking away stops and looks at me "Thank you Damon for giving her space" I nod "no problem pres"

Watching and listening as everything goes down Ric against all the overly drunk women "I think it's time to call it a night ladies" a few arguments and whines later and Klaus, Enzo, Stefan and Bonnie sweeping into help they all start to make their way slowly back to the house "I'm gonna be sick" Jenna says "Great" Ric mumbles as he quickly picks her up and starts to carry her inside he stops briefly turning to look at Elena drunk and stumbling before glancing at me "I got her don't worry" I say quickly standing up and walking over to her as she leans against Bonnie laughing "Okay Elena we will drive you home" Bonnie says smiling "No Bonn i'm totally fine to drive" she says standing up and almost stumbling over I step forward and lean out to catch her "You are not driving home" her eyes lock on mine and it seems like everything just stops she doesn't pull away she just stays still looking at me

"Damon.." she says slowly before leaning against me and closing her eyes I smirk a little before picking her up completely "You can just take her to my car i'll drive her home" Bonnie says I shake my head knowing how much Elena hates leaving her car anywhere "It's fine i'll drive her car home with her Enzo can you follow us on my bike?" he nods "That's good with me" I can see Bonnie giving him a look but he leans in and gives her a kiss "Relax she's passed out" she sighs and nods as we grab Elena's purse and head out.

I smile when I press her keys and the murdered out camaro lights up at least my girl still has good taste. I slowly open the door and lay her down in the seat as she mumbles "mm you smell good" I smirk "Thanks baby" I say knowing she won't remember it. I close the door and Enzo tells me to follow him Bonnie gave him the address we get to her house realizing she only lives about 3 minutes away from me and a part of me loves the fact that she's so close.

I hop out of the car as Bonnie pulls up behind us "You good?" Enzo asks I nod "Yeah I got it from here see ya tomorrow" He nods and tosses me my keys before getting in the car and heading out I grab Elena and walk her to the front door and unlocking it before carrying her inside finding my way to her room and laying her down "Elena your home okay i'll lock the door on my way out" I say running my hand over her face lightly admiring how beautiful and peaceful she looked "Mmm" She groans her face scrunching a little "are you gonna be sick?" I ask quickly she moans again shaking her head "No i'm so thirsty and uncomfortable" I laugh a a little "I'll get you a glass of water" I say standing up and heading to the kitchen I take a few seconds to admire her house before getting back to the bedroom

I almost drop the glass of water when I walk in and seeing her stepping out of her pants even though she was stumbling everywhere I still found the sight of her in red lace boy shorts sexy as hell she had already managed to slip off her jacket shoes and tank top leaving her in a bra and panties "Um Elena here is your water" I say stepping closer to the bed "thank god" she moans as she falls back on her bed I sit down and help her sit up to drink a few sips before she plops back down eyes closing again I get ready to pull the covers up and over her when I notice some not completely healed bruises on her legs stomach and arms and my heart drops why does she have so many bruises as my mind starts racing a millon miles an hour I hear her moan again "Cold" she says reaching for the blankets I quickly snap out of it and pull them up around her tucking her in

"Get some sleep Elena" I lean in and press a small kiss to the top of her head I stand up and take a moment to just look at her like this sleeping, peaceful, beautiful she was more beautiful then ever, sexier as hell and from watching her tonight made me realize how badly I missed her and seeing her back here in our hometown around everyone made me regret breaking up with her more than ever.. and seeing those bruises made me realize there was a lot more to why she was back in town and as much as I wanted to storm to Ric or Jeremy and demand answers I knew Elena if she wanted anyone to know if she wanted me to know she would tell me herself and I was sure in the hell going to try and get it out of her.

Because if any of my suspicions of how she got those brusies were true the dark side of Damon would be coming out again very soon.

 _Authors Note:_

 _Review!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note._

 _Sorry it's taken a while for me to update mom life has been super crazy lately and my laptop charger broke so i've been without a computer but hopefully i'll start updating quicker now! Thanks to all of those who_ _reviewed_ _, followed and_ _Favorited_ _this story i'm glad you all like it let me know what ya think of this chapter._

 **Flashback**

 _Elena's POV_

 _I was going over my outfit and fixing my hair one more time I wanted to look like I fit in with everyone at the clubhouse although Caroline had already told me if I wasn't almost naked I wouldn't fit in with most of the crow eaters. I had settled on black shorts that didn't cover much a blood red tank top that showed off a little more_ _cleavage_ _then normal and my new leather jacket that I had bought earlier today with the help of Hayley and Caroline we had bought me a lot of new clothes earlier today hopefully it was good enough it was_ _definitely_ _sexier then any of the outfits I had previously worn around Damon and the club and honestly I liked how I looked.. how I felt that had something to do with Damon we had been spending as much time as we could together the last 2 weeks since I met him and i'd be lying if I said I wasn't falling for him he was sexy as hell made me feel sexy as hell even though we had only kissed once which Rebekah said was surprising since he usually gets any girl he dates in bed the first night.. I try not to think about that because too much because the thought of him being with other girls makes me mad.. yep I was falling for a bad boy a biker.. I was screwed._

 _I hear his bike pull up and look out the window damn he looked good on his blacked out_ _Harley wearing his cut I don't know how much longer I could take this whole not touching each other thing because every time I saw him the want to rip off his clothes was getting stronger I was just hoping he felt the same way.. and didn't think I was boring hence the reason for sexier clothes I hurry downstairs and Ric was waiting at the bottom of the stairs giving me a fatherly look I let out a small sigh "Ric..." I say hesitantly he was not to happy about me going to this club get together they get to crazy sometimes and even he can't handle it he had been trying to control them but with that many drunk club members as long as they stayed at the clubhouse he just let it go but now that I was in the mix he was worried and I guess I couldn't blame him I loved how him and Jenna had taken me and Jeremy in._

 _"I'll be fine Ric I swear all the girls will be there" I say giving him a reassuring smile "I'll be there to Elena but when I leave I am trusting you not to get into too much trouble you're a good girl don't let the lifestyle and Damon change that I love the boy but he's got a wild side you haven't seen yet" I knew he was right I hadn't seen it but I had heard about it from multiple people "I won't" I say leaning in and giving him a small kiss on the cheek "I'll see you there" before he could say anything else I was out the door and walking towards Damon he was leaning against his bike a smirk on his face and those beautiful blue eyes on me as soon as I walked out the door and I couldn't help but smile back at him_

 _Once I reached his bike he moves his hands to my waist pulling me in close to him that sexy smirk still planted on his face "You look amazing... sexy" he says his eyes moving over my breasts back up to my eyes I could feel my skin heating up and knew I was blushing "Thanks you don't look to bad either" I say giving him a smirk before grabbing his cut and pulling him closer and pressing my lips against his it was the first time I was the one to make the move but all the girls and had told me to fit and in and keep the guys attention being bold and forward and confident was important so that's exactly what I was going to do to keep Damon mine._

 _As I pressed my lips against his I could feel the small smile on his lips for a second before he pulls me right up against him his hands still on my sides as he starts to press his lips against mine softly and kisses me back and I really didn't want us to stop but he pulled away to soon "ready to go beautiful" I nod my head "yeah lets go" I say giving him a smile as we both climb on his bike he hand me the helmet I had been wearing every time I rode with him I buckle it up and wrap my arms around him my favorite thing about riding was how close and tight I got to hold on him just as he starts the engine Ric walks out "Be careful with her Damon" He says as he makes his way to his own bike Damon nods "Always Pres" as we start to pull away from the house I pull myself closer to him taking in the scent of cologne and enjoy the ride to the clubhouse._

 _We pull up and park next to everyone else's bikes and the place was already packed I could tell and suddnely I couldn't help but get nervous about not fitting in I wasn't raised in this life I didn't even know if anyone liked me.. "There you guys are" Caroline says as her and Klaus walk up towards us holding hands I give her a smile as we get off the bike and I put my helmet on the back once they were close enough she pulls me in for a hug "You ready for this" she says smiling "Elena's a good girl she will bail out within the first 10 minutes" Klaus says giving me a smirk as he smacks_ _Caroline's_ _ass she gives him a glare but we all knew she liked it "She will do fine" Damon says as he flashes me a smile that instantly settles my nerves "I can handle it" I say narrowing my eyes at Klaus which makes him chuckle "Of course you can come on the rest of the girls are inside" she grabs my hand and starts to pull me towards the club house Damon was right behind us_ _talking_ _to Klaus but a part of me wishes I was holding his hand as we walked inside not_ _Caroline's_

 _As soon as we walk inside I was hit wit the smell of cigarette smoke, a mixture of perfumes cologne and alcohol the clubhouse was packed I had never seen this many people inside... well this many girls and Care was right they were all almost naked "There you guys are" Lexi says yelling from the bar she was sitting on top of it waving us over Hayley, Rebekah and Bonnie were all at the bar with her_ _lining_ _up a a row of shots "Here is a shot for you and you" Bonnie says passing me and Caroline a shot then handing one to Damon and Klaus I feel Damons hand on my lower back as he takes the shot from Bonnie "What are we toasting to?" Hayley asks "Welcoming Elena to the club" Stefan says smiling "Perfect" Lexi says as we all clink our glasses and down our shots it was whiskey and it burned my throat but thankfully I didn't cough I had gotten enough shit the first night I drank with all of them I think I was getting used to it._

 _"Boys Game of pool? I think it's time I try to kick your ass again Damon" he rolls his eyes and smiles "keyword being try but yeah lets go" He leans in and gives me a small kiss on the lips "I'll be back baby have fun" hearing him call me baby makes my heart skip a beat and I want to smile like an idiot but I do my best to act casual "Okay go kick his ass baby" it was the first time we had called each other that but it felt right the smirk on his face spreads "Don't worry I will" He says as Stefan grabs the bottle of whiskey from the bar and all the guys head over to the pool table leaving us girls on our own_

 _"So what do you think of all this?" Hayley ask as I sit down on a barstool next to her "Um.. I don't know it's a lot but seems fun" I say honestly she nods smiling "It is don't worry you get used to it" she says as Rebekah pours us another shot from behind the bar "It is a lot of fun and it gets crazy which means these girls get crazy and they love the club members mainly Damon since he's single" she says Bonnie gives her a glare "But he's not right now" I couldn't help but feel my stomach drop a little "I mean he technically is we aren't official" I say knowing I sounded bitter about it "Hey enough of that it's obvious that Damon is all about you remember what we said about being confident? that man is yours just act like it" she says giving me a smile "She's right if the girls get to handsy make it obvious to them that he's yours that's what we all have to do" Rebekah says as she hands us all of our shots_

 _The night had been a lot of fun so far I was starting to love hanging out with the girls more and more_ _every time_ _we got together they were the friends I had always wanted we were mainly by ourselves most of the time but I had spent a little more time with Stefan and Enzo and I was finally starting to feel more comfortable around the club in general Damon would come around every so often and give me small kisses or rest his hand on my ass but still nothing to forward and for a party it seemed like they still had a lot of club_ _business_ _to handle but I didn't really mind I understood it was important to him and I had all the girls to keep me company._

 _But as the night went on Ric had went home to Jenna after talking to me about how to handle the night if things got to out of control which seemed to be the case everyone was more intoxicated the girls or crow eaters is what they called them were losing even more of their clothing and getting a lot more forward I had seen a few girls_ _hanging_ _around Damon one in particular_ _Vicki_ _and according to the girls she was the worst one of them all and had a thing for Damon for years I had ignored it for the most part it wasn't like Damon was giving her attention back which I was thankful for but now she was getting a little to carried away and I was pretty tipsy at this point and I could feel my blood boiling as I watched them._

 _I was_ _outside_ _sitting at the table with Lexi and Stefan while Damon was standing around the fire they had made music was blaring and Vicki was all but hanging on him wearing just her bra and underwear Lexis voice pulled me out of my death stare on them "Go over there" she said I turn to look at her about to say it was fine when Stefan clears his throat "Look Elena I know getting involved with this club isn't always easy and there are a lot of rules to how girls should act with the club members but I promise you my brother is interested in you and will not be mad if you go break that up" I give him a small smile "He's right. Elena you are gorgeous and Vicki is trashy and Damon wants you even if he's been subtle about it so go on be forward" she says squeezing my hand "We like it when our old ladies are forward" Stefan says smirking and kissing Lexi on the cheek my eyes move back over to them I could see Damon push her off softly but she just went right back in for more and before I knew it I was standing up and walking straight towards them I had no idea what I was going to do but I was going to make it_ _apparent_ _that Damon was here with me._

 **Damons POV**

 _God Vicki was trashed tonight and normally I would let her hang all over me and get me off if I didn't have anyone else around but I did and it wasn't just some stupid crow eater it was Elena "Vicki it's not gonna happen tonight" I say for the 5th time tonight getting pretty annoyed at this point with how clingy she was being she knew better "Oh why not you know it will be fun" she slurs out as she comes right back at me and out of the corner of my eye I see Elena walking towards us she looked pissed as hell her eyes were glued to me and my body was reacting to her just by the look on her face she was sexy as hell it had been extremely difficult to not be all over her the last few weeks I had wanted her so damn bad and the only reason I had restrained myself was because of Ric I wanted to do my best to prove to him that I was actually interested in Elena which is why I had kept my distance tonight she looked so damn good and was fitting in perfectly which had only made me want her that much more._

 _As she reached us I had no idea what she was going to do but I was dying to find out I knew she had a_ _feisty_ _side and I couldn't wait to see it come out more "Excuse me" Elena says her voice sexy as hell as she pushes her way_ _in-between_ _me and Vicki pushing Vicki back and pressing her body right up against mine "Hey baby" hearing that along with the mix of her perfume and whiskey on her breath and the look in her eyes on me made my cock twitch and I was done resisting I instantly wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her tight to me "mm hey baby" I couldn't help but glance back at Vicki who looked shocked as hell but she knew better to say anything or at least I hoped she did._

 _I look back at Elena who had the sexiest little smirk on her lips I move in and press my lips hard against hers my hands moving from her hips down to her ass squeezing it softly as I pull her hard against me hearing a small moan from her I_ _instantly_ _slide my tongue into her mouth and start kissing her deeply tasting the whiskey and moaning a little myself I had wanted to kiss her like this since the day I met her and now I finally was and I didn't plan on stopping her fingers start to dig into my skin as she tries to push herself more against me and I knew she wanted it just as much as I did._

 _I could feel her start to pull away which made me groan softly a small smirk spreads across her lips "lets get out of here" she says in a sex filled voice I give her a smile "Follow me babe" as I pull her hand and take her into the clubhouse heading back towards one of the bedrooms._

 **Elena's POV**

I open my eyes slightly and groan softly at how bright the light was rolling over my head pounding god I haven't had a hangover like this in a long time.. speaking of last night how did I get home.. I think as I open my eyes fully and look down seeing I was only wearing a my bra and underwear and my stomach drops a little bit, who brought me home... did I undress myself.. did someone take my clothes off.. I roll over quickly and grab my phone unlocking it seeing I had 4 text messages which only made me start to worry more who knows what I did last night I was wasted..

I had texts from Bonnie, Jenna, Lexi and an unknown number

I open the one from Jenna first "Hey Lena when you wake up give me a call if you're not too sick lets get breakfast ;)"

I read Lexis next "I had so much fun last night let's get together soon love you" I couldn't help but smile at that

I open Bonnie's and as soon as I read it I start to worry even more "Hey text me when you wake up I want to make sure Damon didn't try anything stupid when he dropped you off last night"

Damon had dropped me off and I was in my bra and underwear... fuck.

I take a deep breath and open my last text already knowing who it was from "Hey Lena it's Damon. I'm sure you're feeling like crap today if you want to head over to the shop when you wake up i'd really like to you to get some coffee and talk I promise just as friends"

I let out a groan falling back on my bed how did he get my number.. no I actually don't' care that much my real problem was that Damon was the one that brought me home and I was almost naked and now he wanted to get together and act like he cared about me and the real problem is that the only way I would know what exactly happened last night was if I talked to Damon.

"Guess you're going to the clubhouse" I mumble to myself as I stand up and make my way to the shower maybe that would make me feel less like shit. but doubtful.

 _Authors Note:_

So I know this is a pretty short chapter i'm sorry about that I just wanted to try and get something posted for you guys and I promise i'll get a long, sexy filled chapter in the next couple of days! That being said I do want a opinion on the first sex scene with Damon and Elena i'm not sure who's POV I want it to be in i'm leaning towards Damon but I want you're guys opinion on what you'd prefer.

Just a reminder this story will be rated M just a heads up

so please review thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors Note_

 _Thanks for the review and messages guys I love to hear what you think and what you'd like to possibly happen!_

 **Damon's POV**

I had been thinking about Elena non stop since last night I couldn't sleep so I came into the shop way early to try and get some work done I had been slacking on the last week hoping it would distract me but no such luck I couldn't stop thinking about how damn good she looked Elena always had been the most gorgeous woman i'd ever met but the last few years had done her well she was even sexier and I wanted her so damn bad which I really had no right to even think about her like that anymore but I couldn't help myself I hadn't stopped dreaming and fantasizing of her since the day I met her and I knew i'd never stop.

I mean she looked good enough in her clothes but when I walked in the room and saw her in just her bra and underwear jesus.. she was still slim and toned but she had more curves now then she used to not that she was ever lacking she was just drop dead gorgeous.. perfect all except those few bruises that were still on her skin seeing those made me sick.. No I didn't exactly know how she got them but I had ideas and I could only pray to god that they weren't right. Which is why I text her today I wanted to try and talk to her I needed to know what had happened not like she was going to tell me hell i'd be lucky if she even text back

"Sleeping on the job?" I open my eyes and see Enzo standing next to me "No but I am the boss so I can do what I want" I say winking at him "Right" he says rolling his eyes "So how did your night go..?" he asks trying to be casual but I already know what he's hinting at this time I roll my eyes "Nothing happened put her to bed went home" I say shrugging as I try to focus back on my work "Right. Then continued to think about her all night" I glare at him from the corner of my eye "Has Bonnie heard from her this morning?" I now try to ask casually I see a smirk cross his face "Nope no word from her yet but i'm sure once she figures out you took her home she will have something to say" just as he says that my phone dings I hurry and grab it unlocking it my heart sinking when I see it's just a text from Marcel saying he will be late this morning

Klaus walks up to us wiping some grease off his hands with a cloth "Well well look who's here" he says smirking me and Enzo both turn our heads to see Elena walking towards the shop and my heart instantly goes into overdrive. I could tell she felt like crap she was wearing some nike pro shorts and a loosely fitting tank top and flip flops her hair was in a messy bun a typical hungover Elena look but never the less she looked beautiful I couldn't help but smile as I set my tools down standing up wiping my hands off now wishing I wasn't so dirty.

 **Elena's POV**

I couldn't believe I was here walking towards Damon but I needed to see if anything happened between us last night and I knew no matter what he would tell me the truth he always did. I pull into the parking lot taking a deep breath now not having liquid courage in my system to face him I glance in the mirror god I looked like a wreck.. now i'm regretting not taking a few extra minutes to look a little better.. but then again why was I caring what I looked like I climb out of my car and walk towards the shop seeing Klaus and Enzo and then Damon he stands up and cleans off his hands before walking out to meet me..

And that's why I care what I look like because he was still hotter than hell wearing dark jeans with grease stains a white t shirt with grease stains his dark hair messy but he still looked so damn good I always loved him when he looked like this I couldn't help but smirk a little remembering all the times I used to all but attack him in the shop when no one was around and he looked like this.. I never wanted to keep my hands off him and by the buzzing of my body I still didn't want to

"Elena" he says giving me a small smile I could tell he was surprised I was here "surprised to see me?" I ask stopping in front of him he nods his head "Yeah I am actually but i'm glad you are" my heart jumps a little as he says that but I need to ignore it like that's possible to do "Well I was surprised to hear you were the one who took me home just wanted to see what happened last night.. I sort of blacked out" I say in a snippy tone and I couldn't help but feel bad about it he smirks a little "I figured you did you drank a lot" he says laughing a little I pull my sunglasses up and glare at him then regretting what I did when the bright light hits my eyes I could see him holding back a laugh "Well why don't we get some coffee and some food in you and you can question me about what happened?" he says running his hand through his hair

I chew on my bottom lip debating with myself over if that was a good idea or not.. before I came here I promised myself I wouldn't spend time with Damon that I wouldn't talk to him that I would hate him and it would be easy.. but now that I was home and here with him I didn't want to.. "That's fine wanna rid with me?" did I really just ask him to ride with me? a small smile spreads across his face "Yeah lets go" he says as he starts to walk towards my car

We get in my car and I pull out of the shops parking lot "Just wanna go to our usual place?" he asks butterflies fill my stomach hearing him refer to the coffee shop we always went to as "our place" "Yeah that's fine.." I say as I try to focus on driving praying he wouldn't want to make too much small talk and surprisingly he didn't he just sat back and listened to the music

Once were there we order our coffees and head outside to sit under a table with shade and I couldn't help but notice some of the looks the locals were giving us we were pretty well known around this small of a town and seeing us back together i'm assuming was a surprise.. well they weren't the only ones I was still surprised at myself it's like I had no control I knew what I should be doing which is not hanging out with Damon not getting butterflies over the things he says or looking at him and only wanting to get closer but that's all I wanted and it seemed almost impossible not to my heart was in control not my brain.

Once we were sitting and silently drinking our coffee I could feel his eyes on me moving up and down slowly "What?" I ask my eyes landing on his "Nothing" he says taking another sip of his coffee "So you had some questions about last night?" he asks. Right last night the whole reason we were here "Yeah, so you took me home and I woke up in my bra and underwear so what happened?" I ask blunt and straight to the point best way to get it over with he smirks a little "Nothing happened Elena" I raise an eyebrow slowly "Seriously nothing happened?" I respond sounding surprised which I was he nods looking at me seriously "Yes I just wanted to get you home safe Elena. I wouldn't let anything happen with you blacked out drunk" he says and I can't help but feel a little guilty for thinking that he would sleep with me if I wasn't really coherent "Okay, well good.. glad I got undressed while you weren't there" I say letting out a small sigh before taking a drink of my coffee

A small smile spreads across his face "Well I didn't say that.. I did get a nice long look" he says wiggling his eyes at me and I feel a shot of anger go through me but before I could say anything his face goes back to serious "And since I did get a long nice look which I loved for the most part I would like to know where all those bruises came from Lena" my face snaps up as I try to process what he just said my bruises.. Fuck the ones that were really bad still hadn't fully healed but I didn't really worry about them because I could hide them under most clothing I could see he was concerned on his face but I didn't care now I was angry that he was really asking me about this "Like that's any of your business" I spit out at him he sits back in his chair those eyes still glued on me "They look like they were pretty bad Elena I just want to make sure you're okay" I laugh out in anger "Really you want to make sure i'm ok? now you want to make sure" I roll my eyes "i'm fine and this conversation is over lets go i'll give you a ride back to the shop" I say standing up grabbing my coffee and walking away quickly trying to hold back the tears in my eyes that were starting to form

There was no way I was going to cry over this in front of him obviously he already had an idea what the bruises could be from and me crying would just confirm it I was an idiot for wanting to cry anyway it's like it was news to me that I had ugly bruises all over my body from a piece of shit that liked to beat me up.. no the reason I was emotional is because no one had seen them and now the first person that had was Damon.. the last person I wanted to know.

He climbs in the car and goes to talk I hold up my hand "please not right now" I say as I quickly start the car and speed towards the shop needing to get away from his as fast as possible and thankfully he stays quiet once we pull up I park right in front I look over at him thankfully not on the verge of tears anymore "thanks for the coffee" I say not having any idea what else to say at this point he nods his head his hand on the door "You're welcome, and Elena I know you don't think it's my business anymore.. but I want it to be I want to know what happened I want to know who did that and why you're back I want to make sure you're ok I have always cared about you and even if it's just friends I want to be here for you. I know you hate the idea of me being back in your life.. but you're back here at back with the club my guess is for some kind of protection and i'm part of the club so please when you're ready tell me" I couldn't do anything but stare at him and nod my head once the tears were coming back full force and once he was out of the car they started pouring down my face.

Thank god for tinted windows I think to myself as I pull away and head home.

 **Damon's POV**

I climb out of Elena's car watching her drive away "Well that didn't go well" I mumble to myself. I knew I shouldn't have brought it up when I did or how I did.. but I wasn't always the best with words I let out a sigh and run my hand over my face suddenly feeling exhausted I dig my keys out of my pocket and head straight to my bike I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone I needed to go home and sleep and try to get my mind off of everything Elena.. and just pray to god that she would consider what I said and open up to me because I can't stand not knowing exactly what was going on.

I check my phone and see a text from Vicky and can't help but roll my eyes she had been constantly texting me since the news of Elena being home and normally I would text her back just to get a quick release but I had no interest in Vicky not like I ever did.. but having Elena back I didn't want to be anywhere near her. I plug my phone into my charger and strip down needing a hot shower before passing out I step under the warm water moaning at how good it feels closing my eyes and picturing Elena last night in her underwear it was like I was seeing her like that for the first time.. as I start to remember the first time I really did see her like that..

 _Damon's POV- Flashback_

 _I quickly walk us into the biggest bedroom the clubhouse had locking the door behind us I didn't really plan on the first time with Elena being here but it was fitting for a club member so it was going to do she was too damn sexy to resist any longer and I could tell she felt the same way as she looks at me with sex filled eyes as she bites on her bottom lip "God you're so sexy babe" I say pulling her back to me tight and kissing her biting her bottom lip and sucking on it slowly making her moan softly which makes my semi hard cock get completely hard I was ready to go and we hadn't even done anything._

 _Our tongues start moving together as I move my hands to her perfect ass and pick her up she wraps her legs around me tight as I move us towards the bed and lay her back down slowly making sure to keep kissing her the entire time I feel her hands move from my neck down my back over my cut before she slowly pushes it off I help her toss it to the ground then she does the same with my shirt her big brown eyes move from my face down my body slowly her fingers tracing down my chest softly making goosebumps spread across my skin and my heart beat faster I wanted Elena so bad she was so beautiful I never wanted someone like I wanted her and that made me nervous but I liked it.. I liked that this was different from any other girl i'd been with._

 _Her eyes move back to mine and I give her my signature sexy smile as I slowly start to pull her red tank top up "you're overdressed" she gives me a small smile before biting down on her bottom lip as I lift her shirt up taking it off and tossing it to the ground with mine I wondered if she was nervous about being with me if she was I didn't want her to be I lean in and start to kiss her ear slowly and softly sucking on it as my hand slowly grazes up her stomach I can feel her breathing start to pick up as I move my hand over her black lace bra and squeeze it softly as I whisper "You're so beautiful" I hear a soft moans escape her lips as I continue to squeeze her boob and kiss down her neck sucking and biting a little harder the more I move down I feel her hands move to my back moving up and down my skin lightly once I reach her collarbone I move my hand under her back and unclip her bra my eyes moving up to her face making sure she doesn't want to stop_

 _Her eyes were already on me and she gives me a sexy smirk and nod I smirk back at her before quickly taking her bra off and tossing it aside my eyes taking in her bare boobs for the first time they were even better then I imagined they were the perfect size for me not to big and fake like most of the girls that hang around the club I move down and move my mouth to her right perky hard nipple and slowly twirl my tongue around it as my hand moves to her left nipple and starts to rub it slowly I feel her body move up against mine and she moans out hearing that makes me take her nipple into my mouth as I star to suck on it as my left hand continues to rub and pinch her nipple loving the way she keeps moaning for me as I do her fingers digging into my skin softly_

 _I keep going before switching my mouth to her left nipple and taking her wet right nipple inbetween my fingers I feel her rubbing her legs together underneath me I slowly move my hand from her boob and start to slide it down between her legs she willingly parts them for me so that I can start rubbing over her shorts wishing that I had already taken off the rest of her clothes so I could feel her._

 _I bite her nipple one last time before I move my hands and start to undo and strip her shorts off then her lace black thong I needed her naked once she's completely naked I take a moment to move from her feet slowly up to her face taking in every inch of her body my cock twitching and straining against my pants once my eyes land on hers she starts to sit up and move closer to me I put my body against hers and push her back down against the bed "I'm not done with you yet babe" I say against her lips before kissing them softly then I kiss her chin down her neck inbetween her boobs over her stomach on her hip bones I look up at her as she spreads her legs wide for me letting me get a perfect view of her bare pussy making me bite my lip I could see she was already wet for me_

 _"Mmm" I groan out as I move my finger along her slit her body twitches as I do I keep my eyes locked on her as I do it again feeling her wetness against my fingers I find her clit and start to rub it slowly she keeps her eyes locked to mine as she starts to moan again and I feel her body move slowly as I continue to rub her just right "Mmm Damon" she moans out hearing her say my name makes me want to rip off my jeans and slide into her but I remind myself I want to take it slow I start pulling my hand away knowing she was close to climaxing I see her pout a little bit I give her a smirk as I move down inbetween her legs kissing up her inner thigh before moving my lips and kissing her slit softly I move my eyes to hers as I slowly start to lick up and down her slit her head falls back and her eyes close softly_

 _I start licking her more as I taste how sweet her juices are against my tongue we both moan out at the same time I start to go faster flicking my tongue against her clit wanting to make her cum for me wanting to taste her all over my mouth I see her fingers digging into the bed as her moans get louder and she starts to shift her hips I wrap my arm around her leg and pull hold her tight "let it happen babe.. cum for me" I say her eyes lock on mine and stay locked as I move back down and start to suck and lick her clit her moans start to get louder as she moves her hand and tangles her fingers in my hair pulling it slightly I moan against her taking my other free hand sliding one finger in her and loving how tight and wet she feels just as I slide a second finger in and suck hard on her clit I feel her body start to shake her walls tightening around my fingers and her moan out "Fuck" I keep going as I feel her warm juices flood my mouth moaning as I lick and suck them up I feel her body start to relax slowly and I start to slow down licking her softly a few more times before sliding my fingers up and looking up at her seeing her flushed face she grabs me and pulls me to her kissing me_

 _as she does I feel her hands undoing my belt then my button and zipper on my pants feeling her fingers just graze my cock over my pants makes me twitch "You're turn" she says giving me a smile as much as I wanted to be inside her I wasn't going to say no I smirk and stand up sliding off my boots then helping her get my pants and boxers off my cock flies out hard as a rock I see her eyes on it as she bites her lips but she doesn't hesitate getting off the bed and on her knees, her eyes on me as she takes my cock into her hand making me groan out she starts to rub it slowly her eyes still on me as she leans in_

 _I watch her tongue slide out of her mouth and start to twirl around the tip of my cock making me moan out softly she continues to slide her tongue up and down my cock a few times teasing me before her warm mouth starts to slide over me taking me in inch by inch "God Elena" I groan out moving my hand to the back of her head and softly guiding it down wanting her to take all of me wondering if she could not having any girl truly be able to she willingly keeps sliding down never breaking eye contact I feel her take me in completely the tip of my dick hitting her throat making me moan out loudly with how good it felt and how hot it was that she was looking at me while she does it. I see her hold it as long as she can her eyes starting to water before sliding up and catching her breath but then going all the way back down_

 _"Elena" I say quickly pulling her up "You gotta stop babe or i'm gonna cum" she gives me a sexy smirk "Okay babe" I help her back up onto the bed and lay down on top of her and kiss her hard my tongue moving against hers feeling the tip of my cock brush against her making her groan out I move my hand between us lining us up just right as I slowly start to push into her both of us moaning out together "You're so tight.." I moan as I feel her stretching around my cock once after pushing myself in slowly all the way I kiss her softly "You ok?" I ask she nods "Damon i'm fine I just want you" she moans as I feel her hips thrust I smile at that and do as she wishes and start to slide in and out of her slowly but quickly pick up speed_

 _Her legs wrap around me pulling me close and making me hit her at a deeper angle I groan and start to go faster feeling myself get closer and closer to cumming hating myself for how fastly it was happening as I start to go harder I feel her walls start to tighten on my cock "Damon... don't stop" she moans out loudly I keep going faster and harder feeling her body shake as she cums for me again I moan out not being able to hold off any longer as I cum deep inside her I lean above her for a few seconds both of us breathing hard before kissing her softly on the lips and then rolling off her and pulling her to my chest_

 _"Mmm that was amazing.." she mumbles I smile as I start to tickle her arm softly "Yes it was. Honestly that was the best sex i've had that's why I didn't last that long you just felt so damn good.." I say a little ashamed with myself I feel her look up at me and smile "It the best sex for me to i'm being serious and I hope you are to.." she says softly I nod and lean in and kiss her softly "I am I promise" she smirks at me "Okay well if you're worried about how long it lasted you can try making it up to me again tonight" I couldn't help but grin at her "Mm i'll take you up on that offer" I say pulling her on top of me feeling her breasts press against my chest as I kiss her hard my cock already getting hard again.. thinking to myself that she was the perfect girl for me._

Alright that's the chapter hopefully you liked it please review let me know you're thoughts it's always appreciated sometimes I feel really good with the smut I write and other times not so much so hopefully it was okay haha.

I will try and post another one soon thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry guys it's taken me so long to post a life has been hectic and_ _I've_ _had writers block hopefully all that's over with now._

 _That being said I hope you enjoy this chapter i'm not to happy with it but I wanted to at least post something!_

 _Also I wanted to post my tumblr name where i'll be posting some things related to this story and the rest is just love for all my fandoms. morganchantel is my name so if you wanna follow me go for it!_

 **Elena's POV**

It had been almost 2 weeks since I had seen Damon thankfully it was pretty easy to avoid him and pretty much everyone else working at the hospital had pretty much became my life and I was okay with that. It was keeping me distracted from thinking about Damon I was still so pissed at him for asking me about my bruises. I was pissed that I had met Liam that I dated him, pissed that he's the reason I came back to Mystic Falls where Damon was. I was just mad in general the only time I seemed to forget about everything was work.

But today work wasn't going to distract me it was my day off and I promised Hayley we would go to lunch. I grab my purse, keys and phone texting Hayley "Hey i'm leaving my house i'll be there soon!" I hurry and rush out my door heading out to my car when I look up from my phone I see Damon and my chest tightens what the hell was he doing here.. I let out a sigh and run my hand through my hair as he gets off his bike and walks up towards me "Damon what are you doing here?"

He holds up his hands "I'm just here to apologize for the other day i'm assuming that's why you haven't been around lately" he says leaning against my car before I can open my door I roll my eyes "I haven't been around because i've been working a lot the club isn't my whole life anymore now can you please move i'm gonna be late meeting Hayley" our eyes lock and he stays silent for a moment before moving and opening my car door for me

"Wouldn't want you to be late" he says I eye him for a moment before climbing in my car and looking back up at him "I know your club isn't your life Elena but your friends and family still are so don't push them out you just barley got back and for the record I am sorry for the other day it wasn't the right way or place to bring it up" he says giving me a small smile shutting the door

I watch him walk to his bike put on his helmet get on his bike and drive off "Don't think about it Elena just go" I mumble to myself before turning on my car and speeding to meet Hayley hoping I wouldn't be late but the entire way there I couldn't stop thinking about what Damon said and that he was right.. yes I had been working a lot but I also had been avoiding everyone not just him..

"Hey sorry i'm a few minutes late" I say sitting down across from Hayley giving her a smile "Don't worry about it I already ordered us some wine and salad for us to start out on" she says smiling back at me "Thank god I could use something to drink" I say setting my purse down and picking up the menu to look over I feel her eyes on me when I look up she has a little smirk

"What?" I say raising an eyebrow she shakes her head "Nothing i'm just guessing Damon had a part in why you were late" I laugh lightly and nod my head "Yeah how did you know" I ask as the waiter walks out and sets our glasses of wine down "I'll be right back with the salad and to take your order" he says smiling before turning and walking away my attention going back to Hayley

"You just have that look on your face whenever Damon has gotten under your skin. I used to see it all the time" she says smirking before taking a sip of her wine "So what did he do this time?" she asks I let out a small sigh "Just showed up out of the blue and called me out on ignoring everyone lately" I say rolling my eyes making her smile "Well you have kind of been MIA lately.."

"I know" I say biting my lip "And trust me I feel bad about it I've just been working as much as I can to keep myself distracted" she tilts her head slightly "Distracted from what? Damon?" I take a sip of my wine "Yes.. the night of the party when he brought me home he saw some of my bruises from Liam.. and then asked me about it the next day"

"I'm assuming you didn't tell him?" She asks I shake my head "No it pissed me off that he asked me in the first place it's not like we're friends. He just still gets under my skin so easily" I say honestly feeling relief of finally getting some of this off of my chest and telling Hayley felt right she was always almost always level headed and very understanding but she wasn't afraid to be honest which is the reason I loved her

"I get why you wouldn't want to tell him about the Liam situation when he asked it was only the second time you'd talked to him after 4 years of silence.. but to be fair he was only asking because he cares about you Elena" I laugh a little bit "Why does he care so much about me now? he sure didn't before I left when he was actually with me"

"Elena you know damn well that boy was in love with you and cared about you he was just young and stupid and made a lot of bad choices that sadly ended up pushing you away from not just him but everyone and that's ok I would have done exactly what you did if I was in your situation" she says giving me a small smile "But he never stopped caring about you over the last 4 years trust me. Just remember he's grown up a lot he's changed the whole club has just keep that in mind"

"Way to put me in my place" I say smiling back "I get what you're saying and it's been a long time I should probably just forgive and forget it's just easier said then done.. like even today when I saw him a part of me was so furious that he just showed up out of the blue but then another part of me felt excited that he was there and then I couldn't stop thinking about how attracted I still am to him because after all this time a small part of me still cares for him loves him even" I say letting out a frustrated groan

After spending the day with Hayley and talking about everything involving me and Damon I couldn't seem to stop thinking about the past.. once I was home I started to dig in the chest at the foot of my bed that held everything from mine and Damon's relationship it had everything from pictures, ticket stubs, letters he had wrote me, my first leather jacket, my old helmet, my old favorite t-shirt of his that I used to sleep in all the time. I just never could seem to part with any of it.

I start looking through the pictures smiling at all the crazy memories we used to have together.. I stop at one of us kissing in the pouring rain we had went on a weekend ride with Klaus and Caroline one weekend and had stopped at this beautiful place we found the stars were so bright and clear me and Damon were standing together when we saw these shooting stars..

 _Even though we were soaking wet from the rain that came out of no where everything in this moment was perfect as I kissed Damon. Anytime we kissed it was full of passion and love but there was something about this kiss right now that was more intense then any other kiss we had shared.. maybe it was because we were standing in a beautiful place in the pouring rain fulfilling my fantasy of a notebook kiss but I knew it was more then that it was the pure love I was feeling while kissing him_

 _And the look on his face as we slowly separated I knew he was feeling the same way I was that this was a moment we would never forget.._

 _"Promise me this is forever" my heart was beating a thousand miles an hour and my skin was tingling as the rain continued to pour down on us and that beautiful smile on his face as he says "I promise" made me catch my breath and stand completely still when all I wanted to do was pull him back to me and never stop kissing him but thankfully I didn't have to his arms were already wrapped around me holding me tight his lips pressing against mine._

I replayed the moment over in my head as I stared at the picture remembering how perfect that moment was. How I knew for a fact in that moment that we were so in love with each other and that I never wanted to be with anyone else Damon was the one for me and that kiss.. it beat all our other kisses. And Caroline had saw us and decided to take a picture I remember her saying "It was a perfect moment I had to take a picture so you guys can have it on your wedding day"

I wiped away the tears that had started to fall down my face as I set the picture down and grab the t-shrit pulling it close to my face hoping that the scent of him still lingered somewhere.. I had done this so many times over the years anytime I would take a moment to think about the past and us.. but unfortunately the scent of him had faded over the years.

"What are you doing Elena" I groan to myself as I pick up my phone and going to mine and Damon's text messages "Hey, can we get together and talk?"

before I can change my mind I hit send. I had no idea what I was doing but all I know is I need to talk to Damon.. I wanted to talk to Damon.

 _Authors note_

 _Let me know what you think! I know it's short so the next one will be longer and feature more Damon I swear!_

 _Thanks for reading._


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for everyone following, favoriting and reviewing to let me know you enjoy this story it makes me want to write faster and hopefully better ;)_

 _I'm trying to get out of my writing funk so I hope you enjoy this chapter it has more Damon which is always good let me know what you think reviews always encourage the writing process and I would love to hear all your thoughts!_

 _Also if any of you look at or do follow me on my new tumblr I posted a picture of Jenna and Elena's car along with Damons Bike for anyone who likes visuals I will be posting more related to this story, my name is_ _morganchantel_

 **Elena's POV**

As soon as I sent that text to Damon I started to get extremely nervous, I place the phone on my lap and start chewing on my lip lightly while twirling a piece of hair between my fingers my stomach full of nerves waiting for him to respond scolding myself for getting caught up in the past by looking through all our old stuff "things can't go back to the way they were Elena" I mumble to myself tossing my phone on the ground next to me leaning my head back against my bed and letting out a groan when the ding from my phone goes off.

I quickly sit up and grab my phone my heart beating way to fast for a simple text "Of course, when and where?" a small smile spreads across my lips as butterflies fill my stomach. I was acting like I was back in high school but I couldn't help it "My house. Whenever you're free no rush" I send as I start to put everything away taking another glance at the picture of us in the rain.

My phone goes off again with the response of "i'll be there in 15 ;)"

Shit I didn't expect him to be that fast.. I quickly and run to my closet needing to change and freshen up. I had no idea what I was even going to say to Damon but I had 15 minutes to figure it all out.

 **Damon's POV**

I had to do my best to not run to my bike and speed to Elena's house once she text me, I had no idea if this conversation she wanted to have would be good or bad but at this point I really didn't care I just wanted to be with her and talk to her we needed to after our last little get together. Maybe me showing up at her house wasn't going to bite me in the ass like Stefan said it would.

I quickly change into a clean shirt and grab my cut heading out to my bike passing Jeremy and Elijah who were talking just a few months ago the cops being here would not be a good sign Elijah would be here giving us a friendly warning but these days it didn't put us on edge we were finally getting our shit together hopefully we could just keep it together I nod at both of them as I pass "Where you going?" Jeremy asks knowing there was a club "party" tonight for Klaus's birthday but if I end up missing it oh well i'd apologize later

"going to see your sister" I say climbing on my bike and strapping on my helmet before firing up my bike I saw the smirks on both of their faces "you two just try and make it back for the party!" Jeremy yells I roll my eyes before driving off even if I made it back for it Elena would not be accompanying me even though I would love that.

I pull up to her house parking my bike next to her car in the driveway taking a deep steadying breath before climbing off my bike and heading to the front door and knocking on the door my nerves starting to get to me making me smirk a little Elena was still the only girl to make me nervous as hell just to be around her but this time it was worse since we weren't exactly on good terms

I hear her yell out from behind the door "The door is unlocked just come in" I open the door and walk in when the thought of her door being unlocked wasn't safe at all "Elena it's really not safe to leave your door unlocked" I say closing it behind me setting my helmet down on the back of the couch as I walk into the living room before turning to see her walking down the hallway towards me and damn she looked beautiful

She was wearing VS black lounge shorts and a white tank top and barefoot so simple but that's really how I always loved Elena her eyes narrowing at me pulling me out of my trance "I usually have it locked I knew you were coming over" she says her tone full of sass as she passes me her eyes on mine but she quickly looks away as she walks into the living room "Make yourself comfortable" she says heading towards the kitchen

I want to make another comment but I bite my tongue not wanting to set her off which seemed easy to do lately. I slip off my cut and set it on the back of the couch before sitting on the couch "Want a drink?" she asks from the kitchen. Hell yes I thought to myself "Yeah thank you" I say as I lean back and try to get comfortable which seemed impossible as I waited to see what she wanted to talk about

She walks back in the living room carrying 2 glasses of bourbon I raise my eyebrow slightly as she hands it to me "Since when do you drink bourbon and enjoy it?" I ask as I take a sip keeping my eyes on her as she sits on the couch but plenty far enough away from me she shrugs "The stronger stuff the better lately" she attempts to say casually I narrow my eyes at her "Right.." I say keeping quiet for a second as she keeps her eyes off me

I clear my throat "So Lena.. what do you want to talk about?" her eyes move quickly to me knowing that it was probably because I used her nickname. My nickname for her "Uh. I just wanted to try and clear the air between us I guess" she says taking another sip of her bourbon I could tell she was nervous even though she was trying to hide it. At least I wasn't the only one

"Well i'm intrigued" I say giving her my playful smirk she gives me that glare telling me this wasn't the time to joke around "I'm serious Damon" she says as she fidgets with the glass in her hand I nod my head focusing my eyes on her "I am to Lena I swear" I say giving her a small smile "I would love to clear the air between us"

She nods giving me a small smile "How do we do that?" I ask as we both finish off our drinks "I don't really know.. after everything between us i'm sure it's going to take time but i'm tired of trying to hate you no matter how hard I try I just can't" she says honestly her big brown eyes on mine I smirk a little "Well i'm glad you can't hate me.. because the thought of you hating me over these last 4 years has honestly killed me"

She looks a little surprised at my honesty but continues "Well I may have claimed to hate you but I never really have" she sighs "You're just too much of my past and when I was gone it was easy to ignore but being here... around everyone around you I can't pretend to so I just want to find a middle ground I guess"

I can't help but feel a little disappointed that she didn't want to try again but after all this time her saying that right now would be unrealistic even I knew that.. but maybe if she was wanting to find "middle ground" one day we could get there "Ok so friends then?" I ask she pauses for a moment before giving me a small smile "Yeah friends"

A smile spreads across my face "Great.. so since were friends does that mean you get to open up and trust me with some personal information...?" I ask my eyes on her gauging her reaction I may be pushing it but I needed to see she rolls her eyes and sighs "Don't push it Damon.. maybe one day but not right now ok" I nod and giver her a smirk "okay i'm a patient man"

I say leaning forward and setting my glass on the coffee table before turning back "But when you are ready Elena.. i'm here ok" her eyes on land on mine and I swear I could see them start getting watery but she blinks quickly and nods "Okay thanks" I give her a reacquiring smile before standing up and offering my hand to her she raises her eyebrow "What are you..?"

I cut her off quickly "Well Klaus's birthday celebration is tonight at the clubhouse and I figured we would attend together.. as friends of course" I say giving her a smile I see a slight blush cross her face as she debates with herself I wait patiently hoping she would choose to not be difficult "Okay fine but I have to change first" she says placing her hand in mine sending a shock of energy through my body just by the this simple touch "Take your time" I respond as I help her up

I was scrolling through my facebook when Elena walked back out of her room my eyes glance up at her and lock on her instantly damn did she look good and my body was instantly those black jeans with rips in them hugged her perfectly and the green crop top she was wearing went with her skin tone perfectly and seeing her show a little skin was always a nice surprise because she wasn't a girl who did that all the time her eyes were on me as she grabbed her leather jacket making me smirk that she still wore them

"You ready?" she says snapping my trance of looking her up and down and taking her in "Yeah just waiting on you" I say winking at her as I stand up and slip on my cut she gives me a playful glare "Shut up so i'll meet you there?" she asks I shake my head "Oh no if were going were going how we always went on my bike" I say smirking at her

"Of course we are" she says smirking back at me

Feeling her arms around me as we ride back to the clubhouse made me feel whole again it had been far to long since I had her on the back of my bike the feeling of her being this close made my whole body tingle as much as I hated myself for sounding like a love struck boy it was true Elena effected my body like no one else had.

The ride is over to soon as I park in front of the clubhouse she climbs off giving me a smile "What? I ask as I climb off after her "I missed that" she says her eyes on mine making me smile wide "Yeah me to" her eyes stay locked with mine she starts to open her mouth to say something else but it's cut off by Caroline running up to us basically screeching

"Elena Gilbert you came!" she yells as her and Elena hug each other "Woah care you're not drunk already are you?" she asks laughing Caroline rolls her eyes "Not even close" she says grinning before turning to look at me "Thanks for bringing her Damon but i'm stealing her" my heart drops a little as I realize my time with Elena was now over.

I smirk "She's all yours" I say looking from Caroline to Elena, she gives me a small smile "See ya later" I nod as Caroline quickly drags her towards the clubhouse I let out a sigh before heading in I knew this party wouldn't be the same with me and Elena I mean we weren't a couple.. we hadn't been for a while but a small part of me still got my hopes up.

"Whats up pres?" I ask sitting down at the bar next to ric sipping on my beer as my eyes move over everyone having fun I had been trying to loosen up and enjoy myself but all my attention just kept shooting back to Elena who I could tell was loving every moment of being carefree with her friends and once again she was drinking a lot.. they all had a tendency to do that at these get together's they were almost as bad as the club but I wasn't judging usually I was right there with them

"Just watching the craziness" he replies smirking a little "Why aren't you on their level?" he asks looking at me and I knew he already knew the answer to that I narrow my eyes at him "Just a lot on mind I guess being a responsible VP" I say smirking a little as he chuckles "Yeah we've improved but to call you a responsible VP.." he says jokingly

My smirk fades a little "I'm just watching out for her.. I can't help it" I say seriously as my eyes move across the room as I watch her take a shot in pool hitting her ball in the pocket "Yes!" she yells smirking at Klaus "Take that shot birthday boy" a part of me wants to be overly happy and smile from ear to ear watching her be happy with our family but the image of the bruises flash through my mind, everything Jeremy said the way she reacted and it stops me.

"Well thank you for doing that" Ric says pulling my gaze from her I nod my head "You know I always will be there for her" I say finishing off my the only beer i've had he nods his head his eyes studying me "I know. But Damon if you wanna try and get back to where you were with her you gotta let go a little bit.. have fun with her"

I nod setting my empty bottle on the bar knowing he was right "I know" I say sighing "But honestly I don't know if she wants to have fun with me" he smiles a little before standing up "Shut up and just go spend time with the girl, the rest will come out with time when she's ready" he says waving his hand to rose who was behind the bar "Get him two shots of bourbon" she nods and starts to pour them

I glance up at him raising an eyebrow "You really would be ok if me and Elena ever got back to that point?" he looks at me nodding "Yes. I know how much you've changed Damon I don't think I would trust anyone but you with Elena again. She needs you even if she doesn't realize it even if it took me a while to realize it"

"But i'm outta here I got a gorgeous girl of my own at home" he smacks me on the shoulder as rose sets the shots down in front of me giving me a smirk "Go get her" there were plenty of nights Rose had heard all about me wanting Elena back I nod and grab the shot glasses and walk towards Elena who was celebrating her victory of kicking Klaus's ass in pool

"Celebratory shot?" I ask walking up to her offering it to her those beautiful brown eyes turn to focus on me and maybe it was because she was tipsy but it was the first time I had seen her give me that sexy smile that told me she was happy to see me "Thank you" she says taking it I nod and clink my glass to hers as we both down it the warm liquid burning my throat

"So you finally decide to join us?" she asks me that smile still on her lips "Yeah I figured I should let loose for one of my best friends birthdays" I say smacking Klaus on the back "Well if that's true shouldn't you be getting us a shot?" he asks wrapping his arm around my shoulders I laugh "Fair point rose two more!" I yell back to the bar when I hear Elena "make it 4!" she says glaring at me

"You are not leaving me and care out" I smirk "Of course not"

"Thank you so much for driving us home Rose" Elena says giggling as we she opens the door and climbs out of the car. Rose smiles "No problem Elena it was good to see you have a good night" I climb out after Elena "Uh what are you doing?" she asks raising her eyebrow "Just making sure you make it to the door Elena" I say smiling a little at how cute and tipsy she was feeling pretty good myself

"Damon it's like 10 feet away I could make it on my own" she says rolling her eyes but I knew she wasn't really annoyed "Well I am a gentlemen" I say as we reach her front door "Oh right.. I forgot" she says smirking at me "Well thank you sir" she says giving me a playful look "You're welcome Lena" her smile transforms into a more sincere one when I use her nickname as she digs her keys out of her purse

"Well good night..." she says slowly as she goes to unlock the door I stop her as I place my hand on the side of her face brushing some of her hair back her eyes widen slightly "Damon.." she says I smirk stopping her protest "You looked gorgeous tonight Lena.. Free" I say smiling at her before dropping my hand and stepping back

Her eyes are on me as she stays quiet and to my surprise no anger crosses her face "Goodnight Lena" I say breaking the silence as I turn to head back to the car "Wait how are you gonna get your bike tomorrow?" shes asks I turn back to her "I'll have Ric or Steafan pick me up" I shrug curious to why she was asking she nods and bites her bottom lip I knew she was mulling something over in her head when she did that

"Well why don't you just stay here?" she shrugs casually "I can drive you in the morning I live closest to the club house anyway" she says my heart jumps as she asks me to stay but I keep a straight faced "Uh yeah if you're sure" I say she nods "Yeah I mean you'll be on the couch cause just friends remember" she says as she turns to unlock the door

I smirk "Yes of course i'll tell rose and be right in"

 _There ya go I hope you enjoy i'll update soon I promise I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think_

 _thanks for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry guys I know it's taken me a while to get this chapter posted life just gets busy and I have a hard time getting to writing but I promise i'm trying to get better! I hope you enjoy this chapter thanks for the reviews I love to hear your thoughts._

 **Damons POV**

Walking back into Elena's house I couldn't help but feel a little nervous that she would suddenly change her mind about me staying even if it was just the couch a part of me wishes the invitation would have been her bed but she wasn't ready for that and I wasn't going to push her I take a deep steadying breath before walking through the front door closing it and locking it before walking towards the living room.

I lean against the door way a smile spreading across my lips as I watch her make my bed on the couch she fluffs the pillow before her eyes look up and meet mine she gives me a small smile "it might not be to comfortable but I tried" she says shrugging her shoulders I smirk pushing myself from the doorway and walking over and plopping down on the couch

"it will work just fine Elena thank you" I say giving her a wink I see her blush slightly before she clears her throat "Okay good.. well i'm gonna go change into something more comfortable and get some sleep" she says as she starts to take a few steps back I nod my head "i'll be right here if you need me goodnight Elena"

"goodnight Damon" she gives me a small smile before turning around and heading towards her bedroom. I slip off my cut placing it on the floor next to the couch slipping my holster and gun off next placing it on top of it I wanted it close in case I needed it for whatever reason. I groan as I lay back down on the couch and realize how tired I was and how surprisingly comfortable this couch and I couldn't help but smile and be happy at the fact that I was here in Elena's house I didn't have her in my arms like I wanted but it was a step.

I shoot up straight my heart jumping out of my chest as I hear another blood curdling scream fill the air taking a few seconds to fully wake up and process where I was in the pitch black and what was going on it clicks Elena's house. Elena screaming.

I throw the blanket off off me quickly grabbing my gun before running down the hallway and busting through her door "Elena" I yell as I flip on the light scanning the room to see it was empty my eyes land on her bed to her laying alone crying and thrashing in her bed I quickly set my gun down on her dresser before crossing the room to her bed

I sit down on the edge of her bed grabbing her "Elena wake up, Elena you're ok" I say as I pull her closer to me as her body slowly stops moving "Elena wake up you're having a nightmare" I see her eyes start to open they land on me and I can tell she's scared to death of whatever she was dreaming about and it made my heart hurt to see that

"Damon?" she says softly in a slightly confused voice I nod my head taking one of my hands and running it through her hair soothingly "Yeah I slept on your couch remember? I heard you screaming so I came to check on you.." I say my eyes scanning her face and body needing to make sure she was fine even though I know she was t least physically

She nods her head "Right.. well thanks" she says she stays still for a moment letting me run my hand through her hair a few more times before I see her guard go back up as she pulls away from me and sits up "Elena.." I start to say but she cuts me off "Don't Damon it was just a bad dream" I can't help but roll my eyes "You've had bad dreams before Lena none of them made you scream like that" she lets out an annoyed sigh but I keep going

"I've never heard you scream like that you were terrified" her eyes meet mine as she glares at me "I'm not going to talk about it Damon so please just go back to the couch" I run my hand through my hair frustrated before shaking my head and standing up "whatever you say Elena" I grab my gun before walking out of her room and laying on the couch knowing there was no way I was going to go back to sleep now

I don't know how long I had been staring at the ceiling in the dark a thousand different thoughts running through my mind about Elena wishing she would just tell me what has her scared that she would just open up to me because whatever it was still haunts her and all I want to do is help. And kill the person who has her this fucking scared.

I let out a sigh before hearing her door open and footsteps coming down the hall approaching me I sit up slightly as I see her walk into the living room she doesn't say a word as she sits on the opposite end of the couch right next to my feet my eyes try to focus on her the best they can in the dark

I hear her sigh as she grabs the blanket and pulls it over her and my feet brush against her soft skin she turns and looks at me I want to say something but I wait for her there is a reason she came out her I needed to let her get to it "Tomorrow i'll tell you everything tonight I just want to watch some tv and lay out here is that ok?" she asks

I give her a small reassuring smile and nod my head "That's fine Elena i'd enjoy the company" she returns a small smile before she grabs the remote flipping the tv on friends starts playing as she moves and and lays out a little more her legs on top of mine she lays her head down on the pillow.

We don't say a word we just watch the show I glance at her every now and then and after a few minutes I watch her slowly drift to sleep taking the moment to admire how peaceful she looks sleeping right now just hoping she will stay like that the rest of the night I feel my eyes slowly getting heavy and decide not to fight sleep now that she was right here next to me.

 **Elena's POV**

I yawn as I slowly wake up stretching my body out realizing I wasn't in my bed and then it all clicks I came out to the couch last night after my nightmare to be close to Damon" I sit up slowly and realize Damon no longer is on the couch but his cut and gun are still on the ground so he hadn't left that's when I hear noises from the kitchen

I toss the blanket off me but then freeze realizing I just woke up and there is a possibility after last night I look like a complete train wreck. I quickly stand up and make my way to the bathroom "God you're a mess"I mumble to myself quickly washing my face off last nights makeup, brushing my teeth and throwing my hair into the best messy bun I could before heading back out to the living room.

Nerves filing my stomach with every step I take closer to the living room not only had I slept on the same couch as Damon last night, he witnessed one of my endless nightmares I had been having for months and I had also promised him I would tell him everything.. and I know there is no way he was going to forget that. Great job Elena I think to myself.

I reach the living room just as Damon is walking back in from the kitchen to coffee mugs in his hand his eyes land on me and that classic smirk of his plasters across his face "I made coffee cause I remember how big of a grump you are until you have your coffee.. unless that's changed to" I walk up to him taking one of the mugs from him

"Nope that hasn't changed" I say giving him a smirk "Thank you" he nods his head as we both sit down on the couch his eyes on me the entire time as I lean back and sip on my coffee "I didn't forget what I said Damon" I say finally my eyes moving to his "Good" is all he says as he takes a sip of his coffee and I knew he was waiting for me to spill

"You want to do this now?" I say as my heart starts going into overdrive "don't you have somewhere to be?" I ask praying to god he did I wasn't going to go back on my promise.. but I really hoping we didn't have to do this now "Nope I don't and this conversation is more important to me then anything else Elena" he says a serious look crossing his face

I consider saying something snippy but I could tell Damon was being serious in fact he had done nothing but prove he was serious about trying to be friends with me since I had came back I let out a slow steadying breath before taking another sip of my coffee "Okay.." I glance at him and he nods telling me he was ready

"After I left and went to college I spent the first 3 years keeping to myself all I wanted to do was focus on school so I could graduate and the last thing I wanted to do was date.. I mean I had a few friends but none of us were close like I was with everyone back here... anyway the closer I got to graduation I started to get more lonely I guess so I decided to start going out more which led to dating.." I say my eyes finally landing on Damon's and locking to them

"I never got serious with anyone.. no one held my interest" I say smirking a little "Really the problem was no one was you" I see a small smile cross his face but he stays silent letting me continue "Anyway after graduation I went out with everyone before starting my job at the hospital and that's where I met him..." I say as I feel the nerves that always got the best of me anytime I talked about him

I start to fidget with my mug and my eyes move from Damon's I feel his hand cover mine on the mug as he moves slightly closer he takes the mug and sets them both on the coffee table "It's okay Elena.." His eyes basically drag mine back to his once I see the caring look in his eyes I take a deep breath and nod my head

"His name was Liam.. at first he seemed like the perfect guy he was a cop and did everything a girl would want a guy to do" I say chewing on my bottom lip before continuing "but after a few more months he started to get really possessive if a guy talked to me or looked at me the wrong way he'd get pissed.. but not at them at me because he thought I was the one "Asking for it"" A shiver running down my body as I say the line Liam would always say

"his anger just kept building and building.. then one day after we had gotten back from my work party he hit me.." as soon as the words left my mouth I could feel Damon's body stiffen but his eyes remained on mine darkening slightly but still full of support my voice starts to shake as I continue "he only hit me once that night not like that makes it any better I threatened to leave him and I should have but I didn't.. and I don't know why besides I was stupid for believing he was sorry and he'd change"

"You weren't stupid Elena" he says squeezing my hand I give him a small smile before continuing knowing if I didn't I wouldn't be able to finish "Well he didn't do anything like that again for a few weeks but once I started working graveyards for some reason it made him think I was cheating.. I wasn't obviously but that morning I came home he was at my place waiting for me"

I intertwine my fingers with Damon's finding his touch calming "that's when he beat me bad.. those are where the bruises came from most of the rest of them went away I made sure they did before I came back.. but some of them take longer I guess" I say letting out a small sigh of relief for getting it off my chest

I watch Damon he stays silent as my eyes move over his face noticing his body was still rigid "How bad was it?" he asks I bite on my lip softly before answering "Pretty bad thankfully my neighbor called the cops after he left" his eyes shoot back to mine "He just left you after beating the shit out of you" and I can tell by his tone he was pissed

"Yes but I was at the hospital within a hour after he left and got fully checked out" I say damon fake laughs as she pulls his hand from mine and stands up "He left you Elena.. please tell me this guy is in fucking jail" his eyes land on mine as he starts to pace my living room "He did go to jail but got out a few days later.. and tried to contact me and after that I realized I needed to get far away from him somewhere safe.."

Damon stops his eyes locked on to mine they are dark and full of anger "Damn right you did and now that you're safe i'm gonna find him and kill him" my heart drops hearing that as he leans down to get his gun and cut I jump into action knowing how serious he was in this moment "No Damon you aren't gonna do that"

"The hell i'm not Elena in fact I don't know how Jeremy and Ric haven't yet" he says in a disgusted tone "Because I asked them not to" I say grabbing his arm as Damon puts his gun in his holster "look at me.. please" I say squeezing Damon's arm as he slowly turns to face me his eyes landing on mine "Please Damon i'm asking you not to.. I get why you want to trust me I've been there but its not worth it"

"You are worth it" I couldn't help but give him a small smile for that "Well thank you.. but I can't let you ruin how much progress you've made over him please just stay here with me" I had no idea if anything I could say would work right now and what I did say was a little unfair but it was true I did want him to stay with me and not go anywhere near Liam. Because I know Damon would kill him.

"Fuck Lena" he says groaning before his eyes land on me and before either of us can say anything he pulls me in tight to his chest wrapping his arms tightly around me and I can't help but wrap my arms back around him and let him just hold me I nuzzle my face into his chest smelling his cologne and after months of trying to feel safe I finally did in his arms

"He will never hurt you again Elena I swear" he whispers in my ear and hearing that makes the flood of tears that I had been holding back break through as I start to cry Damon squeezes me tighter and rubs my back soothingly and I never wanted this moment to end I never wanted to be out of his arms again because they had always made me feel safe.. and they still did.

And I knew that this wasn't good for us just trying to be friends but at this moment I just couldn't bring myself to care.

 _Hope you guys enjoyed let me know what you think I struggled a little bit with this chapter. I know the story with Liam wasn't SUPER detailed but during her flashbacks it will be._

 _Please review it always helps to hear what you guys think and what you'd like me to include I will do my best to update fast_


End file.
